Maddian! Wild love and places they'd rather be
by HPHGTLOVER
Summary: I was just listening to my playlist after watching Wolfbood series 3 episode 4. When suddenly Wild Wild Love came on by on by Pit bull. This instantly made me think of Maddian! This is set at the start of series 2. This contains a lot of Maddy and Rhydian moments as well as a bit of drama. I am gonna do my best. Please REVIEW. Let me know how to improve or just tell me I'm rubbish.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just listening to my playlist then bam! This song in my opinion goes with Maddian. **

**Here it goes. Let me know what you think please. **

**It's your opinion so let it be heard. Because it's yours it makes it almost impossible to be wrong 3**

**REVIEW! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maddy POV

It's Monday and finally Rhydian and I are back to our normal human selves. School starts in an hour and all I've done is brush my teeth and hair. I can't get my stupid mind off Rhydian! We all spent the night in the den because of the full moon. Mam and dad were goofing around like always, while Rhydian and I freaked out and howled our heads off till we drifted off to sleep. Only when mam woke us up and we were no longer wolves, Rhydian's arm was draped across my stomach, the other supporting my head. Then to make things worse my hand was holding on to his at the top of my neck. It was weird. We jumped awake and mam laughed at us.

"Don't worry pet," she said to Rhydian's scared and confused face that he was trying to smile away.

Rhydian ran up to his bedroom as did I before the embracement went any further. And here I am thinking it was a big deal. Nothing happened, did it? It was just the full moon. Although I can't stop thinking that it meant something. It didn't!

"Grr," I was getting frustrated so much the wolf was rising.

"Mads!" Rhydian calls up the stairs. "It's time to go."

My heart pounded fast as I ran down the stairs and raced Rhydian too school. Once we were there Tom and Shan were waiting for us outside class. She looked at me and ginned, as Tom said hi to Rhydian. No matter what Mr Jeffries threw at me I still couldn't stop thinking about the way his arm felt, keeping me warm, I felt safe. Lunch couldn't come sooner with the new canteen and food. Hopefully it will contain real meet now, not bloody likely.

"Hey Maddy," Rhydian grabs my shoulder to turn me around so I'm facing him. "I'm going with Tom to football practise after school so I'll be late home."

"Okay."

Football practise? Last time Rhydian played football he got bored of it and quit. Perhaps Tom has persuaded him again, poor Rhydian. I like it when he plays football. Let's face it, his height isn't the best, so every time he saves the ball he jumps and suddenly appears over everybody. Like the way his hand fitted perfectly on my shoulder because both our heights are almost the same, except he's a few inches taller now.

"Mad's?" Shannon says to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm just not that hungry anymore."

It was a lie and I think she knew it. The truth was my stomach was going crazy. Must have been the full moon wearing off.

Once she's finished her lunch we go to the dark room as usual. I'm thankful that Rhydian and Tom aren't here because I'm gonna have to tell Shan about this morning.

"Okay. What's going on?" Shan asks straight away after turning around.

"Nothing bad. Just mum woke me and Rhydian up this morning in the den and Rhydian was…" was what? The words don't seem to fall out as easily as I can think them.

"And what?" she encourages

"He was holding me, not like protective though, like a hug and our hands were linked."

"Aww, love is in the air," she chants.

"No! We're just friends-"

"But?" she irritatingly buts in, always hopeful.

"But nothing, it's just now every time he touches me I feel sick, like my stomachs gonna crawl inside itself and make its way up my throat."

"First off ew," she starts. "And second it's about time too, you two have been starry eyed ever since he returned. Why don't you just admit u like him."

"I-"

Before I could even carry on the argument Tom walks in, Rhydian following. Shan smiles at Tom and then glares at me as if to say this isn't over. I knew it wasn't but I was too distracted when Rhydian came and put his feet up by me. His body spread out along the chairs and his feet inches away from my thigh.

"What's up?" he asks, "Never seen shoes like these before?"

"No," I reply goofy like.

"What's up?" he asks.

Oh if only you knew Rhydian.

"Nothing."

"Long night you two?" Tom asks before letting out a wimpy howl.

"Something like that," Rhydian said gazing into my eyes as if trying to guess what I'm thinking.

"Ok," tom said in a questioning tone and I can just about see Shan nuge hi and mouth 'I'll explain later'

Finally the long sharp sound of the annoying school bell rings and I'm delighted when Rhydian finally looks away. All 5th and 6th lesson I was too concentrated and reading Rhydian's eyes as he was mine. It's like we'd created our own little language between ourselves. I'm surprised Mr Jeffries hasn't noticed yet.

Final bell goes and my heart is throbbing painfully. I was actually looking forward to running home with Rhydian, and then I remembered lunch time. Only instead of making my way home I actually hid in the tree line by the school so that I could watch. Al I kept seeing was Rhydian's strong, muscly arms appearing above everyone. He wasn't enjoying himself, I can tell. Poor Rhydian. Luckily I make myself scares before they're finished and make my way home. Or so I thought, Rhydian caught up with e somehow and made me slow down to take to him.

"Hey Mads!"

"Hi Rhydian."

"So did I do good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say trying to hide the grin that's creeping up on me.

"You do still realise I'm a wolfblood? I do have a good sense of smell," he replies. "Smelly girl." He chuckles taking us back to the first day we met.

"Haha," I say sarcastically. "Leak boy."

"Oh you went there," he says playing a hurt face and touching his chest where his heart is buried deep.

"Gorgeous Girl."

Suddenly the laughter stops and Rhydian's face goes serious. He just stares at me while I look at the damp forest floor trying to hide the grin. The sun has come out of nowhere and now we're both squinting against it.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replied looking down and blushing crimson.

"No, go on."

"Oh come on Maddy, don't tell me you can't feel it too."

"Feel what?" I ask generally confused this time.

"This," he says grabbing my hand from my side and stoking his thumb against the back of it.

My stomach starts doing flips and it has spread to my chest. Before I even realise it my other hand flies to my chest. I actually am struggling to keep my breath at a normal rate. He notices instantly and covers his other hand over mine. Then suddenly he lifts my hand to his chest where his heart is pumping even faster than mine. This feels weird but so right at the same time. How could this be? We've been friends ever since the incident in the dark room on his first day, why change anything now?

"Face it," he began removing both his hands from me. "This wild wild love of ours, it can't be tamed, whether it's for the better or for worse. This wild love will live on. I know you feel it too Maddy."

"I do Rhydian," I say grabbing his hand back.

"About this morning, I don't know what got into me-" he started, looking down at our hands but I interrupted with.

"Say no more. I just guess the wolves knew about it before we did," I say winking.

He stares down at me and smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. I beam a smile back at him which only makes his grow bigger. I do love him.

"So?" he says questioningly.

"So?" I repeat.

"We should get back," He replies.

"We should."

With that we entwine our fingers and run to the end of the back garden laughing at our own little things. I let go of Rhydian's hand and his smile falls. I didn't think this through. What am I going to say to mam and dad?


	2. Date?

**Hi I cannot tell I cannot tell you how thankful I am for all the reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy xxx**

Rhydian POV.

It's been exactly two hours since me and Maddy had let go of each other yet I can still feel her hand in mine. The soft, detailed texture with in it, I miss her. We're all eating dinner around the table in the Smiths house and Maddy's right next to me but she seems distant in her mind.

"So, how was school?" Mrs Smith asked both of us.

"Ok," Maddy replied. Yeah if we count the fact we might be dating?

"I heard you've started football again Rhydian?" Mr Smith said questioningly, pulling me about of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I had to or Tom wouldn't stop bugging me."

I couldn't help but notice Maddy's cheeks flush a light pink at the mention of after school. A smile creeps on my face as I remember our conversation. The conversation around the dinner table on the other hand, died down again and we continued with our meal. By the time we'd finished and done the washing up Maddy and I were soaked. Thanks to her and splashing so much.

"What's the matter afraid of some water?" Maddy asked with a cheeky smile painted across her soapy face.

"No," I replied, whipping the bubbles off me and her face. She smiled and looked into my eyes, until we heard Mr Smith coming in and quickly jumped away as if each other were on fire.

It was nine o'clock and Mr Smith said it was time for bed. Of course Maddy and I didn't argue considering we had a rather ruff night last night. It's just a shame we won't be together. But it's far too risky to sneak into the den by now. Plus I don't think either of us have the strength to transform again. Even if we are dating? Are we dating?

Luckily the cold, frosty morning came quickly, meaning more time alone with Maddy. I got dressed quickly and met Maddy down stairs with her mum and dad. They gave me a funny look and I noticed I forgot my tie. I ran up the stairs and grabbed it, but before I could go back down, Maddy was at the window throwing twigs at it.

"Hurry up Rhydian or we'll be late!" Maddy shouted.

So before I could even think it about it, I leaped out the window and ran ahead to the forest. I stopped half way and waited for her. Once she caught up I took her hand with great courage and led the way. Her small palms began to sweat against my huge hands. I could sense she was nervous, so was I but hopefully I wasn't that obvious.

"So…" I tried to do the one thing I've wanted ever since I decided to come from the wild. Only the words wouldn't form. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as if to tell me to spit it out. So I did, "Do you….. Maybe….. Wanna, I don't know….. Go out today after school; share a smoothie in Bernie's?"

"I'd love to Rhydian," She replied.

Suddenly her pink lips brushed my cheek which made me go red and she sprinted off to school after letting go of my hand.

"Come on!" she shouted.

I sprinted after her until we reached the school gates, laughing. Once inside we were instantly greeted by Tom and Shan who looked at Maddy and gave her a weird look. Tom just smiled as always.

"Hey!" Maddy yelled goofily to them both.

"Hi!" they replied at the same time.

By the time registration was over Maddy had calmed down, and history was next. Mr Jeffries wrote "The Wolf man" on the bored and I instantly look towards Maddy and Shan who were sitting to a different table to me and Tom.

"Alright sir?" asked Jimmy. The idiot, "Feeling a little dirty are we?" and he howled a pathetic howl.

Before anyone could stop me I went for him. Quickly making contact with his face my wrist clicked. I didn't care, he just called wolves dirty. Maddy's a wolf! (or at least a wolfblood) I hate him! Maddy was the first one to react and she leaped on top of me whispering into my ear, "Let it go. Stop it! Don't let them see you, please Rhydian." And with that I got up just long enough to hear Jeffries say "Detention! All three of you after school tonight!"

"But sir!" Maddy whined.

"No buts Maddy, that's final!"

"I guess no date then." Maddy whispered to me. Only by the looks on Shan and Toms face they heard her.

Lunch time was even worse. All four of us in the dark room, Maddy sitting next to me instead of Shan. They hadn't stopped asking questions that had nothing to do with them. Like are we dating? When did it happen? Have we kissed? Do our parents know? All the stupid things! I honestly don't care. All I care about is the fact that Maddy and I will have to cancel our date? But because of bloody Jimmy. Thank god Maddy noticed the ink veins that crawled their way to my hands and neck when I didn't even look. She grabbed my hand and shook her head. The awe's of our friends finally pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh shut up," Maddy told them.

"No, our friends have finally started dating-"

"Finally? What do you mean by that?" I interrupt Shannon.

"Oh come on mate," sighed Tom, "You two have been clued together ever since you returned. And don't even bother to try and deny it."

I huffed while Maddy smiled at me, leaning back with me on the chair. Only I was still annoyed at Jeffries, I guess all I can do was wait for detention.

**Thanks for reading again!**

**I don't own anythin!**

**Just so you know there will be ANOTHER following chapter after this with more Maddian. Sorry there's not a lot of drama again but still I tried my best. **

**REVIEW please if you have the time xxxxxxxx**


	3. Detention

**Hi!**

**Glad you've all liked my last two chapters. Thank you!**

**Love the reviews! Thank you to all of you! Hope you like this one too :D**

**REVIEW and let me know xxxxxxxxx**

Rhydian's POV**.**

Great! Detention was next, but I know that I should be heading towards Bernie's for Maddy and I's date. She finally confirmed it was a date which made my heart nearly fly up and out of my throat. The problem is we're nowhere near Bernie's, instead were walking to detention with Jimmy. When we're there Mr Jeffries is already waiting for the three of us behind his desks. We take our seats, trying to sit as far away from Jimmy yet close as ever to Maddy. I take up Shannon's seat for now and very slowly scoot over to her. The problem was, these weren't exactly arm chairs or sponge like the ones in the dark room. Oh no we had to get the uncomfortable plastic ones and with or bones already painfully aching it wasn't the best place to be.

"Right, since you were all so interested in today's history lesson," Jeffries starts with a sarcastic tone, "You can all write a full page on what you think would happen to the different people back in the eighteen hundreds."

Maddy contains a sigh, whereas Jimmy didn't even bother. Once I got my paper I did as I was told for once and jotted random words down on the paper as did Maddy. Jimmy on the other hand stared at the two of us from the front of the class. No matter how hard I try to ignore it, it's bugging me and I can't shake it off.

"What?" I ask annoyed in his direction.

"Are you two…"he trails off.

"What?" Maddy interjects.

"Hey!" Mr Jeffries starts, "Enough are you all done?"

"Yes sir," Maddy said.

Mr Jeffries came and collected her paper, while I stared at her beautiful face in owe. How could she possibly be finished? It's taken me ages to get this far! She truly is amazing. I never really had time to think about her before, I mean before I ran away. Sometimes you don't know a good thing until you lose it, even if it is right at the end of your nose. Eventually it was killing me, literally. Finally I have finished the work and take my paper to Jeffries. He told me to just sit quietly like Maddy. Only Maddy wasn't sitting quietly, my phone had been buzzing for the past five minutes and I bet it's her. Once I checked my bright screen under the table I was right.

From Maddy,

Hi! X

"Hi, some date this is," I snicker back.

"So?"

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Hey," She leaned in and nudged my shoulder, but when she bounced off she just rest her skinny arm against mine, "We're a thousand miles from comfort I'll agree, but as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be."

Right here, her being so close, her eyes shining against the lights. She was perfect and what she just said was perfect. It made one hell of a lot of sense to me, and then there was the fact that it meant something to me. The problem is how can I be sure she's as serious about this as I am? Well right now it doesn't even matter to me because the grin that's playing on her lips is reflecting mine.We just stare at each other for a while, not wanting to leave the moment we just had from the words in which Maddy spoke. By now we were so close that I could feel her shaky breath on my neck, and I could almost feel her heart beat through my shirt. This is as close as we've been since we've admitted our feelings for each other.

"Alright you two!" Mr Jeffries interrupted, "Break it up you lot. Time to go."

"Yeah you two, smooching in the back of detention!" Jimmy chants.

"And our life is over," I said to Maddy who was crimson after what Jeffries and Jimmy said.

I felt bad because neither of us had done this sort of thing before, but it was ten times worse for her because she has lived here way longer than I have. And I knew my foster parents wouldn't even care about me and Maddy, but I'm dreading the day when Maddys dad finds out. His cub, running off with the wild, god knows what will happen. Looks like I'm not the only one worried about it either. While we've started walking quickly through the forest towards Maddys house, her face has now turned a weird pale looking colour. Obviously she's still beautiful but I can sense the worry in her. I stop her and realise her shoe laces are untied and so I crouch down and tie them for her.

"Thanks," she replied slowly taking my hand and entwining our fingers.

We carried on walking, our hands swinging back and forth between us, and a smile on my face. The problem was Maddy was still dreading her parents.

"Look Maddy," I pull her attention, "We don't have to tell your mum and dad anything, it must be hard to think of their cub-"

"I'm not a cub!"

"No, but you're their cub."

She frowns realising I'm right and carries on walking while talking, "I know we don't have to tell them," she says facing the floor, her smooth face concentrated on where she was going, "But I want to, I can't keep holding back Rhydian. We live together and I can't even hug you in my own home."

She does have a point. Last night was hard, doing the washing up, being so close yet not touchable.

"I know. What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We have to tell em. What else can we do?"

"Nothing, I guess."

**Thanx for reading! **

**If you have any interesting Maddian stories then let me know and I'll look them up. **

**Sorry to say I'm not 100% sure what to do for the next chapter. **

**Please leave a REVIEW or PM me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. **

**THANX xxxxxx**


	4. All of me

**Hi!**

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy xx**

**HUGE THANK YOU! To Maddy Wolf my source of inspiration. **

**Hoping for more REVIEWS xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3**

Maddy POV

Finally we reached the end of the drive, our hands still linked I look up at Rhydian and see the worry within his swimming blue eyes that probably reflect mine. I give his hand one last reassuring grip before I let go and run to the front door. I know we're going to have to tell them soon, for our sake and they have a good chance at figuring it out in the end. Unfortunately I'm dreading that, like the day I die. When I open the door, the instant smell of beef rolls up my nose and a wave of heat covers me in seconds. I enter and go straight to my room to put all my school stuff down and change into my own clothes. I pull on baggy jeans and I fluffy jumper. Suddenly there is a knock on my bedroom door and I rush to answer it. Being a wolfblood is handy sometimes because I could sense the heartbeat of the person behind the closed wooden door. A heart umping that fast, and that loud has to be Rhydian. I open the door and he rushes in while embracing me with one of his big hugs.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, are you?"

He gives me a strange look, and then chuckles to himself. He looks me up and down so I return the favour. He hasn't changes his shirt, only his trouser that has been replaced by tight jeans. His laugh grows and I'm actually starting to get annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing," he breathes stepping closer to me, "Just a woolly jumper in September?" his arm flies to my shoulder and starts rubbing gently.

"It's freezing out-"

"Maddy!" dad shouted up the stairs and Rhydian jumped. Lowering his arm faster than ever. "Dinner's ready, you too Rhydian."

"Don't worry," I tell Rhydian, taking his hand, "I'm sure it'll be just fine. Okay?"

"Okay," he smiled while leaving and me following.

By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, I had no idea it was six o'clock already. It actually took us an hour to unwind, that's unusual for us. Rhydian takes the lead with our fingers still entwined and sweaty palms pressed against each other's. When we enter the kitchen, I fear my fragile heart is going to pump so hard that it will burst out of my chest making a mess on the dinning table. Mam turns round and sees us; at first she didn't even notice our hands and only read the worried expression on our faces. Once Rhydian shuffled forward slightly and I stayed still it was obvious the gap that should be between us was connecting in the way of our fingers. Mams smile falls but the look in her eyes is proud? Or knowing? She carries on setting the portions down on the table. Meanwhile Rhydian looks back at me with the brightest smile on his face I have seen in a long while. His teeth showing and his blue eyes shining like stars within the night sky. But the lovely moment is over way too soon for my liking. I swing around switching hands to see dad staring at Rhydian with a determined look in his chocolate brown eyes and a long, straight line across his dry lips.

"It's ready you lot," Mam interrupts and Rhydian drops my hand to go sit at the table.

I sit next to him and the silence is deafening. We all munch on our food with no convocation. Once we're done I help mam carry all the dishes into the sink and she gives my back a reassuring pat. I am so dizzy, I don't know what hit me, but when I turn around I see that dad tried to throw an apple at Rhydian. Who rushes to my side asking if I'm alright? I nod and feel his arm wrap around my waist. Mam's moved to dad's side and he's looking at me like I'm an alien.

"Step away from her Rhydian," my dad warns.

"No!" we both yell.

"I said step away. And I'm calling the care home, you could move back into with the Vaughn's."

"No!"

"Look Mr Smith," Rhydian starts, gripping me tighter and I know dad saw it, "I'll move out," he says. What? No he can't, I need him. But I also have to let him finish his speech. I grip onto the back of his shirt and hopefully dad doesn't notice. "But I can't leave Maddy. This might sound crazy," now Rhydian's voice has raised like three times, "But all of me loves all of her, all her curves and all her edges, all her perfect imperfections." The smile on my face is no longer under control. I feel like my lips are about to jump off my face and do a dance on the table. He loves me and he just admitted it in front of my mum and dad. "She has helped me more than you have ever known; she's the end of something old and my beginning of something new. You can't keep us apart!"

"Too right I can!" dad replies while mum stands there. Shocked face, blank mind, and tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

I step in front of Rhydian as dad steps forward, but I don't hold on for too long.

Before I know it I'm out of the house and running far, far, far away, until I can't hear them harshly growling to each other. Poor Rhydian!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Huge thank you to Maddy wolf!**

**REVIEW. 3**

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	5. Don't push it

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**The beginning was all Maddy Wolfs idea, they're so amazing!**

**All credits to you ;) **

**R&R x**

Maddys POV

I'm still running. I don't even know where I'm going until I see the lights of the house. His house. My feet have actually taken me to my alpha. But he's not there you idiot! You left him back there for you mam and dad to take care of. Oh no! Now I'm running just as fast but in the exact same direction I came from. How could I do that to him? Dads probably beat him senseless and broken his bones by now. Dad probably threw him out or left him in the den. This is crazy! The cold, salty tears are now involuntarily falling down from my short lashes that Rhydian's says are cute, and are staining my red cheeks. My legs are already aching and I'm guessing I'm only about half way there. Suddenly a hot, muscly figure pumps into me and whacks me right in the stomach. Luckily the person thinks fast enough to catch me and save me from flying backwards onto my back. Only then am I able to identify who it is.

"Rhydian!"

"Maddy!" he says in delight, "Your parents-" he starts but I can't help it. We're exhausted and tried plus worried. I kiss him. His lips are soft and warm against mine and it's like the whole world has stopped. A warm sensation fills me instantly and his hand flies up to my face where his thumb extremely gently caresses the side of my face. I poor all the love I can into it, and he returns with just the same amount of passion. Then I realise that this is actually our first kiss as a couple. And it's perfect, all my worries have faded for the moment, all I can think about is how good it feels to be able to kiss best friend, my alpha, my soul mate, Rhydian Morris.

Eventually we pull apart and that's when I notice the tears that have also escaped his perfect sad blue eyes. I wipe mine away with the back of my fluffy sleeve and turn my hand to wipe his face. I cannot even begin to imagine what it feels like to be him, with no one there for him against my parents. I feel bad, worse than bad, horrible. He started leaning down to kiss me back when mam growled behind him.

"Don't push it."

He jumped and swivelled around to see both of them standing there. I saw that look in dads eyes and I've only ever seen it once before.

I remember when we went to visit Uncle Earl and Aunt Linda in Scotland a few years back. They had only just got married and were sickly loved up. It was gross. But on the last night they looked at each other before Linda went to bed and declared their love for each other. I tried my best to ignore it, but dad looked down at mam and pulled the exact knowing, caring, yet sick face as he has just now right in front of me.

"How about we all head back, I'm freezing my tail off out here," Mam says taking dads arm and tugging him towards the house. I grab Rhydians hand and he grips it gratefully as we run after them.

Once inside dad gives me a disgusted look.

"Ok," dad starts, "Rhydian if what you told me earlier was true, which it better be, then I will turn my back when you're together."

"Oh my god!" I squeal quietly and run to hug him. His itchy jumper pierces my skin when his arms wrap around me. I then look and smile at mam before running back to Rhydians who's beaming down at me. I reach on to my tip toes and hug him. I hear my dad sigh.

"Don't push it," he growls and Rhydian lets go grumpily. "I'm still calling the care home, and you can move back into with the Vaughn's."

Tears threaten to fall again while he nods slowly. No more walking home with Rhydian, no more meals with him. Or so I thought.

"You're welcome over any time though pet," replies which makes us both smile. Only right now I'm missing his touch. He stands a few steps away yet he's untouchable.

"Thank you, both of you," Rhydian tells them.

"Ok," dad replies coldly, flashing a small smile in my direction.

"Right," mam starts, "You two go upstairs and get cleaned up and ready for bed. I'll clean up down here, Dan give us a hand."

Rhydian and I do as we're told and head up the stairs. Before I can go into the bathroom to get rid of the dried eye liner marks, Rhydians grabbed my waist and stood in front of me. I soak up in his blue, blue eyes.

"Goodnight," he says but before he can continue I mouth 'They can hear us' and point to behind me. So he then continues with, "Felly, nos da fy nghariad hardd i. Mi wellai di yn y bora. Am wan dwi'n dy garu di."

"Goodnight Rhydian," I chuckle and blush at the same time. I haven't got a clue what he just said but I can imagine. I reach up and give a peck on the cheek quickly before running giddily into the bathroom.

With all the running, crying, worrying, and love in one night, by the time I'm actually in bed I'm absolutely exhausted. As is Rhydian because I can hear him snoring in the next room over. But I can also hear mam and dad talking. And I can't help but to listen in and what they're saying.

"I can tell your still not happy about them," mam says.

"How?"

"Oh please," she chuckles, "I've been married to ya for ten years. I think I know you well enough by now."

"Ok, but what can I do?" he asks.

"What changed your kind so quickly was Rhydians speech really that moving?"

"Which one?"

What does he mean which one? Did I miss that much?

"The one after Maddy left."

"Are you kidding? No. Actually it was Maddy herself who changed my mind."

"Maddy!" exclaims mam.

"Yeah. Do you remember when we met up with your parents on New Year's Eve before she was born? Your dad was going on about 'the moment' you and I had, which he witnessed. And your mam said that that was how she knew we would be together forever."

"How could I forget? You think that they've had their 'moment'?"

"No. But the look on her face after that kiss was the exact same expression that was on your face after you said 'I do'."

"Awe, dear!" mam exclaims and I can hear the smile in her tone.

"Just as long as he doesn't push it, I'll be alright."

"And so will I."

That's when sleep over comes me.

**Thanx for reading!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter for some reason.**

**Let me know what YOU think!**

**PM or REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxx :D I REALLY wanna know what you think!**


	6. Questions

**Hi this is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you so much to all those that have read this and left a review! It's lovely to know what you think about my writing. Obviously Wolfblood belongs to CBBC I'm just borrowing it that's all xxxxx Let me know what you think about this one ;) :D **

Maddy POV.

Waking on a Wednesday is probably just as worse as getting up on no moon days. I'm extremely tired after last night. And then we have double gym class in the morning it's like they're latterly trying to kill us. Last night was a mess with Rhydian and me. I'm still wondering what he said, when I wasn't there and what the spectacular welsh meant. And what was dad on about? What does he mean about the moment? And is Rhydian really my soul mate? How can you tell? Arrr all these questions in one morning are just too much. Let's just take it one step at a time and I can question him later, as well as mam. I know how anxious she is with me and Rhydian now dating, dads the same. Luckily I think his anger has vanished after what he said last night, now he's just as anxious as mam. Suddenly a ball of laughter bellows out from the kitchen and it's a mixture of dads and Rhydian's! What so they're joking about it now? He is so confusing! Once I'm dressed and packed my bag for school I had downstairs for breakfast. By the time I reached the last step I bent down to pick up my gym kit I took home to be washed over the weekend. Only when I bent down quickly yo pick it up a shot of agonizing pain shot right through my stomach like I'd been shot. There was no wound, just the horrendous pain going through me. I stop and took a deep breath, my heart picking up its pace by every second. Rhydian noticed straight away and jumped instantly to my side putting a worried hand on my shoulder. Mam and dad just observe thinking it's no big deal. But when I move to straighten myself out the pain triples and a yelp of pain leaves my lips involuntarily. This is bad!

"Maddy?" Rhydian asks in shock. Mam rushes in front of me and bends down trying to observe my face. But the pain gets worse and I shut my eyes quickly squeezing them shut tight as if my life depended on it.

I opened them enough to see mam give dad a shocked worried look, only Rhydian didn't even notice. His eyes were too focused on me.

"Maddy dear," Mam says softly, "What's the matter?"

"My stomach," was all I could get out because talking made it worse.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

I shook my head no slowly. What's going on? What's the matter with me? Why is this happening? So many damn questions!

"Rhydian carry her up to the spare room." Mam ordered.

He put my arm around his strong, stiff neck and scooped me up from my knees. Another yell came out and Rhydian winced, a single tear rolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry Mads," he whispered but I know mam and dad heard it.

He placed me down on the soft bed and I curled up like sonic the hedgehog. The side of the bed dips down and that's when I know Rhydian is sitting next to me. I reach out and his hand is already waiting for me. I grip it hard with the pain still not gone, pulling him down he uses his other hand that's closest to me and moves all the hair out of my face that had fallen down when we were downstairs.

"There's that beautiful face I remember," he says trying to cheer me up. It works and I reply with a smile. The knock on the door interrupts our little happiness and mam rushes in. She smiles at us and then rushes to my side where Rhydian isn't.

"Is it still bad?" she asked. And nodded, not wanting to risk speaking. I looked to Rhydian who had a very worried face and then saw him flash a sad smile once he realised I was staring at him.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "Did anything happen out in the woods last night? Did you run into something?"

I looked at Rhydian remembering when he whacked me just below where it hurts. I shake my head no because that couldn't have been it. Instantly the look of dread hit Rhydian's face. And he confessed.

"It was me." He blurted out, "I was running after her after I yelled at you and Mr Smith. We ran straight into each other, I practically knocked her flying."

"Ok." Mam nodded, "this is just like a liquid painkiller only stronger for Wolfbloods, and I'll have to inject it into your hand."

I slowly took the hand that was resting on my stomach and gave it to mam. Quickly I looked away not wanting to see the needle. Once it's in Rhydian gives me a reassuring squeeze on my hand and I'm surprised I haven't broken his yet. The amount of pressure that's on his hand right now is all because of the needle. I hate the bloody things! And Rhydian knows it.

"It's ok Maddy pet," mam assured me, but it didn't calm me down as much as Rhydians words.

"It's ok Maddy, nearly done, just hold on for a few more seconds."

Once it was over managed to open my eyes again and faced a smiling Rhydian. Our eyes met but not for too long, since mam was in the room. Relief hits me just like the pain did, fast and all at once.

"Better?" Rhydian asked.

"Much," I replied, "What is it?"

"Well, I think you might have punctured your rip cage, it's rather common in Wolfbloods dear. No gym class for at least a month now though. I'll be right back, just going to check on your dad."

"Ok," I told her. Once she was gone I turned to Rhydian and asked him nearly a million questions at once. "Rhydian, first off it was not your fault! And if you blame yourself then you might as well leave now." Luckily he didn't move and just held me tighter. "Second, What did you say to me last night?"

He chuckled, showing his teeth like always. His eyes glowing blue like sun on the water of a swimming pool. So little but handsome. He's still chucking and he can't contain it.

"What?" I asked, fed up of not knowing what was so funny.

"Maddy, you just almost die, and all you're worried about is what I said last night?"

"Well, for all I know you said something like 'Goodnight you ugly hag.'" I say and just thinking he could have said that, fills me up with a bit of sadness.

"The opposite actually," he replied, "'Nos da fy nghariad hardd i. Mi wellai di yn y bora. Am wan dwi'n dy garu di.' Good night my beautiful love. I'll see you in the morning. For now though, I love you."

"I love you too Rhydian."

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Things will be explained more in the next chapter that is on its way.**

**Let me know what you think, or PM me if you have any questions xxx :D **

**REVIEW! :D 3**


	7. Soul mates

**Hi :D**

**Hope you enjoyed my last chapter. **

**Not much in this one I'm afraid**

**REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maddy POV

I open my eyes and awaken from my peaceful slumber to find that it's already morning and mam is injecting the stuff into me again. I react quickly and grab onto Rhydian's hand that was already entwined with mine. Just like it was the day before. Only he's in his stripy blue flannel pj's. We fell asleep after talking for a while and I remember dad coming in to tell Rhydian he could go to bed. Only an hour later I was drifting in and out of horrible consciousness. I'd just woken up from a night mare about the blonde hair, blue eyed boy and then he appeared next to me under the covers.

"You ok?" he asked sensing I was awake.

"Nightmare you?"

"Same."

I actually managed to stay awake long enough to witness Rhydian fall asleep. He looked so vulnerable and cute. Also I got the chance to witness mam and dad's reaction, when they walk in to check on us and saw us snuggled up really early this morning. Mam beamed a smile which made dad do the same. But I could see in both of their yes there was a hint of worry. But why? Hopefully I'll get the chance to ask later. It's not like I'm going to school yet since it's already 10 am and we're both still in bed.

"Maddy!" Rhydian breathed loudly sitting up on the pillow next to my head when I squeezed harder on his hand. I saw him relax the instant he saw me. And mams eyes sparkled. Why I don't know. He was just looking out for me. When we're done I pay my full attention to him, until dad walks in.

"You alright you two?" he glanced at mam and then back at us.

"Yes sorry Mr Smith," Rhydian replied slowly, trying to slow his heartbeat. One of the greatest things about being a Wolfblood is being able to hear the heartbeat of others when concentrating. "I was just…" he trailed off.

"It was my fault, I might have broken his hand," I giggle and look at him.

Rhydian glances off my dad and down to our hands. He smiled a weak but cheeky grin which I love and looked back up at me and laughed. We sat there giggling while dad waited for mam to clear up and leave. Meanwhile he stared at us but I was so full of laughter, as was Rhydian that frankly I didn't even care.

"Awe," Rhydian said after the laughter had subsided.

"What's so awe?" I asked.

"You," he replied while rubbing his thumb over my cheek whipping al the sleepy away from underneath my eyes. Dad and mam still haven't left yet and they exchange that same look again.

"Arrr, cheesy, smell like it too," I told him with a cheeky grin.

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go take a shower," and with that he's gone and left the room.

Mam and dad exchange the same look again!

"Oh my god! What?" I yell at them sitting up in bed.

"Oh come on Maddy," my dad whined.

"What?"

"Don't worry pet, he'll be back soon," mam coos, acting like I'm still a cub.

"I'm not a cub! And what's that meant to mean anyway?" when I said that dad huffed and left.

"Maddy pet, do you know what a soul mate is?" mam asked.

"Yeah like you and dad," I replied, "I've been meaning to ask you about that actually."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I do believe that you and Rhydian are soul mates," She told me calmly, sitting next to me on the bed.

"But how do you know?"

"I can tell dear. A mother wolf always senses when her cub is in pain, he's only gone for a shower and your mood has already changed, hasn't it? Your dad and I know when we found you in here together this morning. What happened?"

"We had a night mare," I told her.

"We?" She looked surprised. I nodded. "A soul mate can't stand being without their other half. That nightmare was about him wasn't it?" I nodded again. "He found you, he must have had similar a dream. And don't think I didn't see that tear that appeared on his cheek when he thought he was hurting you by carrying you up the stairs. Guys don't just cry for any reason, what you thought it was hormones?" he giggled as did I trying to lighten the mood. "The way he instantly calmed down after you reassured him you we're ok just now, is the same way he did it to you last night when you had the needle for the first time. Only soul mates can calm each other down that easily. And the way he looked at you, was the same way your dad looked at me at one point. Back when we were your age."

"Your mother's right Maddy." dad suddenly appeared, "You two are defiantly soul mates. And you know it. Actually I haven't seen a pull like this, well ever."

"What's a pull?" I ask.

"When two wolfbloods become soul mates a pull begins. It's what gets you together, and what keeps you together. Therefore no matter what, you will never be able to stop loving each other once the pull has begun." dad explains.

"Your dad's right. Yours and Rhydians pull is very strong. That's where the nightmares came from." Mam tells me.

"Nightmares?" dad asks.

"They both had nightmares last night. That's how he ended up in here." Mam told him. He gave a nod and that look! I try to pick up their heart beat but it doesn't work. I close my eyes and it still doesn't work. When I open them mam and dad both give me a questioning look.

"I was trying to pick up your heart beats," I say innocently, "I can pick up Rhydians but not yours."

"Wow your pull is fascinating," dad says.

"It truly is strong, don't worry pet, it's not normal it's just soul mates that can do that, very rare though."

"Ok, thanks for that mam," I reply while hugging her, "Now you know what's all the worried looks about?"

"I'm just afraid he's going to break your heart Mads," my dad told me.

"But," mam said whilst glancing a dad. He gave her a reassuring nod and she continued, "I think you'll be fine. Seeing the pull between you two. Just be careful, it's not always a good thing."

"Ok," I said, "Hey dad? What did Rhydian say the other night after I left?"

"Ohana is ocamsrazor."

And with that he left and Rhydian entered. I could tell he was listening in because I could hear his fast heartbeat that indicated he was nervous. Mam left when Rhydian sat next to me.

"Hello, soul mate," I said grinning.

"Sorry," he replied, "Couldn't help myself, you are my soul mate after all" he chuckled.

**Maddy got some answers. Did u?**

**Let me know what you think :D xxx**


	8. Stay with me

**Hey!**

**Here's the next chapter, tiny bit of drama. :D**

**Give me a chance ;) **

**More to come!**

**Looks like a lot to read but trust me I hope it's worth it ;) **

**R&R! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3**

Rhydians POV

Today's been great. Maddy's way better and only needs the injection once a day by the looks of it. She makes me laugh when she sniffs my hair like she is doing now. Ever since I had that shower this morning she thinks I smell like wildflowers. It's crazy to think she can act this way after being through so much because of me, I ran away from her without even saying good bye. It crushed me and obviously it did her too. Now that we are soul mates we don't even bother to be discreet with our passion. It's funny the amount of times her parents have accidently walk in and us be in the middle of a kiss, Maddy has never looked cuter.

"What are you thinking about?" Maddy says lifting herself off my head and settling under the covers next to me.

"It's one o'clock you hungry?" I asked, not wanting to admit anything.

"No. Now tell!" she whined.

"Ok," I started, "I was just…" my thoughts trailed off when Maddy's hand rested on my cheek and stroked it soothingly, "I was just thinking about today, when your mum and dad kept coming in and interrupting us. You instantly go a cute pink."

"Oh ok," she giggled lightly, going the same pink.

"See," I replied moving the hair off her face carefully to see all of her beautiful face, "Just like that."

She slid and turned her face into the pillow. Her hair tickled my face which made me chuckle and then Maddy started silently laughing along. I twirled her hair on my index finger admiring its silky quality. That's when she turned around. Her face was closer than when she turned away. I could feel every breath of hers trigger a sensation in my stomach. I had butterflies, and I knew this time was different. She leant in and I did the same. Our lips brushed for the shortest second and I could still taste the lingering sweetness on mine. Maddy grabbed the cover and pulled it over our heads. Under the covers she huffed and I couldn't take it any longer. I took the arm that was behind my head and wrapped it around Maddys neck and gripping tightly onto her shoulder that was sticking out. This made her shuffle even closer to me and our bodies were practically one. My other hand wondered above her waist, not sure if I should or not, being so lose to her injury. I never wanted to hurt her. Ever! She eventually pushed it down to where she liked it and place one hand on my chest and the other on my cheek. We got closer and closer, until our lips meat and fire started. It seemed to never end, every time she'd pull away for a second I start kissing her again, every time I'd move away second later her lips are back on mine instantly. We couldn't stop, all our love was being enclosed in this dome we had created out of the covers. I didn't mind either I could stay like this forever. Eventually it was getting hard to breathe so she pulled away and I didn't object. I was as breathless as she was. Moving back a little bit she frowned. I wish I'd never moved not. I went closer, holding her in my arms, while she wrapped her arms around me and drew random shapes on my back. I gave her one last peck on the cheek then she nicely nestled her head in the crook of my neck. We laid there for what seemed like hours. Maddys parents came up stairs and that's when I heard Maddy let out a huge laugh that I'd never heard before. I let out an even louder laugh and then Mrs Smith pulled the covers off us.

"Well hello you two," she replied, "I thought we'd lost you."

I could see her stare at us and laugh at the way our bodies are entangled.

"You two been playing twister?" Mr Smith chuckled loudly.

Then suddenly the whole room was full of joyful laughter. Bubbling happiness came from everyone.

"You ready Rhydian?" Mrs Smith asked after it got silent.

I glanced at Maddy and totally forgot I said I would go back to the Vaughn's. Maddy's eyes were filling with tears and she looked down. I sighed and got up to leave the room to get my stuff. Suddenly I was stopped by Mr Smith.

"We'll give you a moment to say good bye," he said.

I nodded and walked back and stood by Maddy's side. Once they were gone I tackled her down and gave her one last kiss. It last a while, but not long enough. A single tear fell down her face when I pulled away, as it threatened to on mine. But I could not let that happen. I had to be strong, for her. Just before I managed to leave she got up and grabbed my hand, carefully moving her small thumb over the back of it.

"But I still need love, I don't want you to leave," she said strongly before whispering, "Will you hold my hand?" so I did, gripping it tightly, "Won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, so dear Rhydian, stay with me."

With those words I place my arms around her waist one more time and pull her in for our last hug till tomorrow.

"It's only overnight Mads," I told her, "I'll come see you after school tomorrow, then we have all day Saturday and Sunday." This seemed to put a smile on her face. But when her mum came and handed me my rucksack. It faded quickly.

Why am I so emotional? It's not a good look for me. I should be strong. But I'm not. I jump in the land rover and my heart feels like it's been ripped out and left behind.

That night when I fell asleep I thought of her and her alone.

**Ok more coming VERY soon! **

**Hope you liked this. Don't worry there will be more Maddian I promise. Xxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW please! 3 **


	9. Wake up!

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Told you it wouldn't be long ;) **

**Enjoy! Xxxxxxxxx**

Third person POV

Great, Friday morning and the weekend was coming for the young wolfbloods to spend some time together. They just had to wait till boring school was over. Each of them slept alone, and grumpily. To them it felt like a no moon night's sleep. Weirdly that wasn't for another week. But they were both so lifeless they can't even open their eyes. It's like they're paralysed. Maddy's mam comes in and sees her daughter still seeping. It was ten o'clock and thought she would be awake by now. Especially since Rhydian isn't here to keep her calm bring peace to her sleep. Emma knew that all Maddy wanted was Rhydian. It was hurting her so much to see how much it was hurting her cub because the fact that he's not here with her right now. Although Maddy was asleep, she could still tell she was sad from the expression on her face and the faint tear marks. She missed him already, his blonde hair that slipped through her fingers roughly but nicely. She missed his big blue eyes that were so easy to get lost in. Maddy could picture them right in front of her. Suddenly when she moved to curl deeper into her little bubble with Rhydian, her sides started hurting again but not as bad as before. Emma noticed instantly and went down stairs to prepare another injection.

Meanwhile Rhydians foster mum was having trouble to wake him. His face was distort while I slept neck deep in pillows. He was also thinking about Maddy. He missed her, all of her, her laugh, her hair that fell on the back of his hand when he grabbed her neck to pull her into a kiss. He even missed that.

"Rhydian," Clare said to her foster son, trying to wake him up for school, but she was unsuccessful.

"Rhydian stop dreaming, it's time for school." but he didn't he remained asleep, "Come on Rhydian!" she yelled louder and gave him a shake, "Wake up!" only he didn't, "Rhydian Morris wake up right now or you'll be late!" once again unsuccessful.

Clare began to get worried by now. Rhydian wasn't waking up and she found that his pulse was low. This was very unusual, but he could just be exhausted. She did what she thought was best and rang Toms mum. She knew that she was a doctor and would give her a proper opinion on the sticky situation. She dialled the number and Toms mum, Bethany answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, its Rhydians mum, our sons go to school together."

"Oh hi," Beth replied, "I've heard a bit about you from Shannon."

"All good I hope," Clare joked, "I know you're not working, but I don't want to call the doctors because it could be nothing."

"Go right ahead," Beth chirped.

"Well I've tried everything to wake Rhydian up but it won't work. And his pulse is way lower than usual."

"Well when was the last time he ate anything?" Beth asked.

"He actually stayed at the Smiths house before he came back so I don't know he hasn't eaten anything for all I know." Clare answered.

"How about I come over and take a look? You can call the school and give him the dy off."

"Ok, are you sure, I don't mean to disturb your morning."

"No worries." And with that Beth put the phone down ad turned to see her son.

"Hey mum," Tom said, "What's up?"

"Rhydian won't wake up and his pulse is low. I'm gonna go over just to do some blood tests and hopefully wake him up. It's probably just exhaustion nothing to worry about." His mum explained.

Only there was something to worry about. Tom didn't understand this whole wolfblood thing fully yet. But he did know that when there were blood tests, there was trouble. He did the first thing he could think of in bind panic. He picked up his mobile, said bye to his mum, and headed slowly for school. He lived only up the road so it was defiantly walk able. His mobile started ringing and he was waiting for Maddy's voice at the end of it. Only it was Emmas.

"Hello Maddys phone," she answered.

"Oh," tom started, "Hi Mrs Smith. Sorry is Maddy here?"

"She's still asleep hun why?"

"Really? Have you checked her pulse?" He asked and Emma was confused, but did it anyway.

She was already in Maddys room, about to inject the stuff into her when the phone rang. She waited patiently counting the seconds and Maddy's pulse was terrible low.

"Yeah, it's low but ok. Why?" she asked curiously.

"My mum has gone o Rhydians house because he had a weak pulse and wouldn't wake up either! My mums going to do blood tests!"

"Ok thanks pet, we'll go get him." She put the phone down and rang Dan.

Once she had explained everything to him he rushed his but over to Rhydians house. Luckily Toms mum wasn't there yet. Dan had ran the whole way and was panting heavily. He leaped into Rhydians bedroom window, making sure no one was there and tried to wake him up. Nothing. Sadly back home Emma was getting the same result. Neither of them would wake up, both of them dreaming of each other.

"Maddy wake up!" Emma screamed shaking her almost lifeless daughter.

Funnily enough Maddy chuckled and murmured Rhydians name. That's when it clicked in Emma's mind. Of course! She called Dan and ordered him to come right over with Rhydian. She was certain it was going to work.

Dan entered the house a few minutes later. Emma knew because of Maddys pulse. Dan carried Rhydian up the stairs and placed him on the bed next to Maddy.

"What did you tell Mrs Vaughn?" Emma asked while they waited patiently to see if either of them to wake up. So far not a flinch.

"I didn't," he answered simply, earning a glance from his wife, "I left a note from Rhydian that said he woke up and couldn't find her and left for school."

"And when she gets a call from school asking why he isn't there. Then what?" Emma asked annoyed.

"We'll wait and see."

Suddenly their hopes lifted when Maddy stifled a rewarding sigh. Emma and Dans eyes shot to them both. They watched as Rhydian reached over and pulled Maddy into his chest, resting her head where his heart was pumping loudly. While her arms wrapped around his belly and rested the other side of him. Her parents relaxed, but why won't they wake up?!

**Ok so this chapter wasn't very well written. IM SORRY! **

**I do hope the next chapter will explain I better for you. I'm sorry it's because I wrote it in third person, but how else could I have done it? **

**Whose POV should I do the next chapter in. because it can't be Rhydian or Maddy **

**PLEASE let me know! :D **

**THANX for reading! :D REVIEW :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Young love

**Hi sorry it's a bit late.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Another one on the way :D**

Emma POV

Finally! I just saw Maddy's eyes fly open and look at Rhydian, then his eyes open. They were still hugging just like last night, awe young love.

"Dan! They're awake!" I call down the stairs.

I can hear him running up and I pulled my attention back to my cub. She was looking confused at her soul mate through her sleepy eyes. Rhydian mirrored her expression and that's when she saw me.

"Mam? Rhydian?" she asked.

I turned around to greet Dan and saw the relief in his eyes. I was also more than relieved that they were ok. Dan had an idea of what could have happened to them, and now it doesn't sound so crazy.

"What happened?" Rhydian asked attempting to slide up the bed but Maddy gripped his shirt which signalled him to stay. Poor thing, most likely is scared on how she woke up with him in his pj's in her bedroom.

"Well," I started softly, "Mrs Vaughn couldn't wake you, and we couldn't wake Maddy."

"Why?" she asked.

"We think," Dan started anxiously, not sure how they will react, "Well we're not sure. But there is a possibility that we caused the damage."

"You!?" Both of them scream in shock. I look down not wanting to show my face. God knows what could have happened if we hadn't realized sooner. "How long have we been out?" Maddy asks.

"Only a day," I reply.

"So what happened?" Rhydian ask again, wanting more detail I take it.

"Remember what we told you about the pull?" Dan asks, they nod, "Well, because we took you away Rhydian, the pull wouldn't allow it. The pull between you two is also become a part of your life source, it's like oxygen. When you're not together it starts to fade away and so do you."

I could tell Rhydian understood, but Maddy just stared at me blankly. I nodded as if to say what Dan was saying was true. A sigh left her lips and I knew it was time for another injection. My poor cub has been through so much. But things will get better I'll make sure of it. With Rhydian now becoming a part of our pack it's going to be hard but at least it's one extra person to protect her. I get up to go get the injection and Dan tells them that we're give them some alone time. It must be hard for two teenagers to take it all in at once. They only just got the confirmation that they were soul mates. They haven't even been on a proper date yet! Young love is tough. Although I don't mind either. Less to worry about that way if you ask me. When we're down stairs I get all the stuff ready and start making. Creating loud clangs and smashes as I go along.

"SH!" my husband shushes me while pointing up which is where Maddys room was.

I slowly gave into my wolf senses and listened in on what they were saying upstairs. I knew it was wrong to ease drop on your daughters' conversations with her boyfriend but after all they're in my house, under my roof. I hear the ruffling of the sheets to indicate they are now sitting up. Looks like Maddy finally gave in. I snigger to myself in hope they don't use their senses and come to realise we're listening in.

"Rhydian," Maddy started her voice raspy and coated with pain. I must hurry up! But I just want to hear what they have to say, "Do you think it's true, what they say about the pull?"

"Yes, I do. When I got into that truck it was like my heart was being ripped out. I knew I would see you the next day, but I couldn't bear it. I was so worried even though your mum and dad said you're doing fine," He told her.

"Me too," she replied, "That's pretty much all I remember was you leaving, the rest I zoned out for. And then there were the dreams you left behind. And the memories I never could escape. It was horrible, but the dreams were great."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, and the way you tasted."

And that's when I saw Dan tense up. I let out a little giggle and he came to stand by me holding my hand tight. This was bad, we shouldn't be doing this. But we love them both and what's to say they'll find out? No harm done. There was no harm in hearing Maddy's nervous laugh either. She made him feel that way, so what was the problem? Our cub was happy.

"What do you remember? Or did you zone out too?" she asked.

"I was extremely lost in my thoughts on the drive and all of when I got to the Vaughn's. Sometimes I started to wonder if it was just a lie that I'd just made everything up. If what we had was real. And what happened was real. Then how could you be fine? Cause I was not fine at all. I remember the make up running down your face." Rhydian finished and then a single, salty tear pricked the corner of my eye. Young love is beautiful.

I didn't need to hear the rest; I knew that my cub was safe. I knew she was happy, I knew she would be ok with Rhydian. The young man cub with his young love he is choosing to give to my little one. Who is actually not so little now? Clearly she is growing up. I finish and put the liquid into the syringe then walk up to give it to her. I could hear the laugher before I walked in and I knocked before walking in. I saw them with their hands entwined.

"Sorry pet, but I think you'll need this," I said holding it up. I saw the grip on Rhydians hand tighten and she just sighed tilting her head backwards and rolling her eyes. "Don't you give me that look miss."

She gave me her hand and a smile pulled on my dry lips when I remember back to what Rhydian had told her. Maddy being as sharp as she is picks up on it instantly. Her questioning eyes suddenly go wide and I pull the needle out.

"Mam!" she whined loudly.

"What?"

"You heard us."

"Maybe," I chuckle to myself. Then I hear Dan behind the door and swing it open and start laughing. Surprisingly so does Maddy.

Rhydian is the only one who's not. He's too busy cowering behind Maddy going bright red. Maddy giggled at this and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Awe young love."

"Nothing like a girl and her dog!" Dan teases and everyone erupts in laughter, whereas Maddys pulls a shocked face and Rhydian returns the kiss on her check. Like I said; young love.

**Thanx for reading. Bit boring I know but I promise things are about to get better. **

**Got any ideas? PM or leave a REVIEW :D **

**Thanks to Maddy Wolf who is my inspiration for this. **

**BTW! I don't own anything! It's all cbbc's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Stand out

**HI!**

**So here's the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**A bit lovey ahead :P **

**R&R! xxxxx**

Maddy POV

Saturday went way too fast. All Rhydian and I did was go into the woods for a walk and talk. All day. We already knew practically everything about each other but we mentioned the little things. Like his first transformation, our favourite things like music, teacher, school lesson, movie, and actresses/actors. Turns out Rhydian and I are almost the same but disagree on a few big things. He thinks Mr Jeffries is reasonable, I just see him as a stubborn teacher. But I'm worried about Rhydian, him and dad have gone for a walk, I know dad can't do anything to him now that we're soul mates but it's still eating away at me that he's not here. Although they did promise to be back in less than an hour. Last time Rhydian and I were apart we ended up in a deep sleep. It's not that bad now though. Mam and dad have promised that we can stay together and Rhydian can stay in the room next to mine with the bed against the wall so we can talk to each other. It's pathetic really but also understandable. If we weren't wolfbloods with the great hearing I don't know what they'd do. Then again we wouldn't be soul mates, and the pull wouldn't even exist. My mobile rings and I run down to the kitchen to get it. It must still be there from Thursday.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Mads it's me," Rhydian answers calmly, "We're running late nothing to worry about. How do you fancy meeting up in say two ours, at the bus stop in the village?" h sounded nervous which made me laugh.

"Are you actually asking me out on our first date?" I chuckled, that's when mam appeared from the lounge room with a shocked look on her face. I shake it off and wait his reply.

"Urm. Yeah."

I smiled and shuffled on the spot by the kitchen table. My heart was pounding as I replied, "Ok, I'll see you there."

I could hear the joy in his voice as we said by and then mam beamed at me as I went to hug her. This was the first real girly thing I'd done with mam. I was never the girly, braid my hair, paint my nails, and put make up on girl mam wanted. I'm not the type to stand out at all. Though what did she expect I am a wolfblood.

"Well?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm meeting Rhydian at the bus stop in two hours."

"Awe!" she screamed with delight, "We have to get you ready for your first date!"

And with that she dragged me up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pulled out many dresses, all not me and far too fancy. This was ridiculous. One I was never ever going to wear a dress not even for Rhydian. Two it was defiantly to nowhere fancy, I already mentioned to Rhydian earlier that I wasn't a fan of the cliché romance. And three I am comfortable in what I am wearing now, all I need is some shoes.

"Mam!" I pulled her out of her glee, not being able to cope much longer, "I'm not wearing a dress, or doing any of this stuff. I'm going like this with none of that," I nod to all the jewellery she set out, "I wanna just be me."

"Ok dear, if you insist," she said not looking too hurt, "But at least let me do your make up?" she reasons.

I sigh and wonder for a moment. Rhydian's hardly ever seen me wear makeup so it might be a shock. I should give her something to do though. So I agree and she sits me down and does her work. When she's done I see myself in the mirror. Is this really me? I look like the joker, only way more girly. She's given me pink glossy lips, and dark blue eye shadow that fades out into white that matches my tiger jumper I'm wearing. And black eye liner and mascara. I stood out like a wasp in a fly hive. I decide to go with it and leave early, that way I should be able to get it all off before I reach the bus stop. Good thing I did too. Rhydian was already there waiting for me, smiling. He's changed his top since this morning but I don't blame him it was his school shirt after all. God knows why he put it on in the first place. I guess he did stand out.

"Hey, you ready for Bernie's?" he asked.

"So that's where you're taking me," I chuckled.

"Yep, 'no traditional romance stuff'" he quotes me from earlier.

"It's perfect," I reply while he grabs my hand and swings it in between us, which is making me laugh again and him.

Once we got there and entered it was surprisingly packed. Nearly everyone from school was there in their own little social groups, and then there were a few friends of Bernie's. Of course the three K's were there and staring at our linked hands. Only instead of cowering behind me like he does in front of mam and dad, Rhydian guided me to a table, the one we usually sit at. Once we're sitting he stretches his hands across the table and takes my hands, like I did once to comfort him. He sees the makeup stains and laughs.

"Makeup?"

"Mam," I replied and he knew what I meant.

"Why didn't you leave it on?"

"Cause makeup isn't me. When I take off all my makeup that's the person I should be and that's who I am." Me saying this seems to shock him. But its love I see in his eyes, he leans over and gives me a brief kiss on the lips because we are in public.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

I nod, blush, and continue with, "On this day I'll finally listen to what's been pulling me. All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me this way I'll stand out and break away to be free. Happiness is what I can't live without. And I can't live without you Rhydian. I'm getting better every day and there's no taking the time out because I've got too much to change."

And with that he leaned over again, astonished and kissed me even harder. It was true. And now we stood out together.

**Thanx for reading! :D**

**I hope you liked it! Xx**

**More to come I promise xxxx**


	12. Tom

**Hi here's next chapter.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Let me know what you think :D**

Maddy POV

Urgh. Monday morning and I stupidly convinced mam that I was well enough to go to school with Rhydian instead of him staying home with me. I know it was the right thing to do because I have to go see Tom and Shan. They didn't come visit us yesterday, but I bet they've heard about our date that happened in Bernie's. Rhydian did warn me that nearly everyone would be a pest. Asking questions just like tom and Shan did. But I don't care, I told him as long as he was by my side I wouldn't care. It's true I feel invincible with him by my side, but it also helps to know I'm not alone. When mam drops us off in the car since she wouldn't let us run because of my ribs, I see Shan and tom with relieved looks on their faces.

"You alright you two? Bunking off without us," Shannon replies.

"Yeah we're fine," Rhydian replies, smiling down at me.

"I had stomach ache and so did Rhydian."

"Well don't spread it," Tom chimed pulling a sick face. Suddenly it vanished as my smile appeared. Rhydian had grabbed my hand and was rubbing the back of it with his thumb. So when Toms smile went once mine appeared I was a little confused. Thankfully Rhydian noticed too and knew I wasn't going crazy.

We strolled to registration while Tom and Shan had their usual discussion about the weekend, whereas Rhydian and I just observe quietly. Something was going through me though, like there was someone else coming and intruding. I could see that Rhydian sensed it too. Mam and dad are probably sorting it out now; we don't take very well to intruders. Then again Rhydian was once one of them, and now we're sitting next to each other in class reading each other's eyes. His are so blue it reminds me of the beach we went to when mam took just me to California to see Aunt Harleyia. I told Rhydian about that when we went for our walk on Saturday, I bet he doesn't remember.

"Ok," Mr Jeffries voice appeared, breaking us part, "So today's history lesson will be outside, "He continued then called out our names.

We answered as always and Rhydian started a war under the table. I accidently caught his knee when I grossed my feet and now he's whacking me back. Returning the favour I nudge him back with my own foot. He starts supposedly silent laughing, while Jeffries tries to ignore him and explain the next history lesson. Rhydian's still laughing and playing with my foot under the table. The look of amusement is so fascinating on his face, is a game of footsies that fun? I don't care, the smile on his face is so cute and I love it. It's making me smile. Suddenly he starts tickling me under the desk and a loud laugh comes right up and he clamps his hand over my mouth to stop it. I'm glad no one's paying attention to us right now because we do look a bit weird. Our legs are tangled one of his hands across my mouth the other on my thigh. My hand covering his, the other on his shoulder. Out the corner of my eye I can see Tom scold coldly at us while trying to concentrate on what Jeffries was mumbling. And Shannon with the biggest grin on her face ever! Eventually we couldn't contain it. He started sniggering which then started me off, and then I giggled which then made him laugh. In the end we collapsed in laughter. Being sent out was one thing, but being sent out without Rhydian was actually painful. How come he gets away with it? I can sense he's worried about me just by picking his heartbeat up. He's very protective since last time he left I never woke up. Luckily I wasn't out for long. I came back in and sat next to Shan in Toms place. It was weird but I got used to it. History was next so I didn't have to wait very long before I could grab his hand again and entwine our fingers.

"Ok," Jeffries said, "Go into your groups, head out side, and look while noting all things in living nature that could help us in the future."

"I met up with Rhydian Tom and Shan, our usual pack and that's when Jeffries said we had to be in pairs. But not me and Rhydian. I was so mad the wolf was rising. He's my soul mate I should be able to be with him! Just because we laughed in class? Tom stopped me and Shan left with Rhydian. While walking I could sense Tom was nervous. In the end I was getting stress so I had to open my big mouth;

"What's the matter Tom?"

"Nothing."

"Urgh hello? I am a wolfblood, and even a human could figure out that you're worried about something," I told him.

"It's nothing, just drop it," he replied. Beginning to get annoyed I stopped him and made him look at me.

"Look I know you Thomas," I say seriously, "I know-"

Then I couldn't even breathe. His lips fell upon mine and I felt sick. Out the corner of my eye I saw Rhydian fall to the ground in a split second. I Whacked Tom, hard. He stepped way back and said,

"Look, I don't wear designer clothes; I don't go to the finest schools. But I know I ain't no fool baby, I may not be a star. I'm not driving the sickest car. But I know I can make you happy baby. I don't know what you been used to. Never been with a girl like you. But I can give you a love that's true to your heart not material things."

I glanced at Tom seeing a single tear fall. Then I ran to Rhydians side pushing everyone out the way including Mr. Jeffries. But I was totally speechless.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chapter may be a while **

**Sorry 3**

**Got homework to do I'm afraid.**

**Let me know what u think xxxxx**


	13. Friends

**Hi just so u know I don't own anything :D xxx**

**Sorry its taking so long :/**

**R&R! enjoy xx**

Maddy POV

Quick! Maddy think! He was unconscious and his heart beat was normal. It isn't a no moon day so he can't be that tired.

"Step back everybody!" Yelled Jeffries behind me, "I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" I replied quickly, "He's ok, just tired."

"Nonsense," Jeffries replied taking out his mobile.

"Rhydian," I whisper, "Rhydian wake up."

Nothing. What am I going to do? Before I knew it mam was by my side examining Rhydian. I was so confused at first, then I saw mam wink at me and wave a wild flower in front of Rhydian's nose. His eyes quickly opened wide and were full of confusion, probably reflecting mine. Mam got up and went to talk to Jeffries, hopefully with a good excuse to what had just happened in front of all my friends. I turned my full attention to Rhydian who was tucking the hair behind my ear and rubbing from my shoulder down my arm. A smile crept up on my lips as did one on his face. Once again he showed his lovely white teeth that made me smile even more, that's when he started laughing. And his laughter carried on for a good few more minutes.

I eventually asked, "What?"

"You…" he got cut off by another role of laughter, "You have… you've got dimples!" he chuckled with his eyes closed.

I lift my hands up to my cheek and covered my face. Although my hands were covering it I was still grinning wildly behind my hands. Dimples? Me? Why's that so funny?

"Hey!" he whines annoyed. I peek through my fingers to see a fake frown on his light, pink face. I remove my hands, still smiling and see his face light up again, "See!"

"So?"

"It is literally the funniest yet cutest thing I have ever seen," he chuckled, "my Maddy has dimples," he beamed.

Suddenly I realised he was still sitting on the floor with me on my knees beside me. I stumble up and extend my hand, carefully pulling him up. It's as if what had happened minutes ago with who used to be my best friend was never even possible. What is going on? Rhydian and I look around and see everyone, including our friends had continued doing the work around the yard. Rhydian grabs my waist and pulls me in closer until our lips meet. Once again I am filled with the warmth that keeps me going, the one that still hasn't faded since our first kiss that night in the woods. I hear the faint woops and woos from Jimmy and his crew and chuckles and gasps from the Three K's. We pull apart, Rhydian still smiling while his spikey hair tickles my forehead from the way he is craning his neck and looking down a me.

"Alright you two," mam intrudes, smiling like an idiot, "Let's get you back, say goodbye to your friends," she tries to act normal but it's babyish.

I nodded and lead Rhydian to the truck and we stayed silent till we got home and sat together on the couch.

"Okay," Dad started, "What happened?"

Mam came and slumped on the arm of the chair dad was in. I couldn't even think. My whole brain had stopped working. What had happened? It was all so quick, Tom kissed me, my best friend, Rhydian fainted, and Tom told me a bunch of things that friends shouldn't share. Oh my god Tom kissed me! The realisation hit me hard and I just collapsed into Rhydian's arms squeezing him in a very tight hug. How could I? He whispered to me that it's ok and I sat up right on the sofa. Until he stretched his arm out and I went back into his embrace. Carefully I rested my head on his chest, while he put his arm around my shoulders and lifted my legs up from behind my knee and placed them across his. It was like he was cradling me like a baby trying to stop me from crying. I wasn't even going to cry, but I can't deny it did calm me down. He was looking down at me while I looked down at my hands, then dad cleared his throat awkwardly still waiting for an answer.

"Tom kissed Maddy," Rhydian started, "Then I fainted, and heard him give her a speech about how much he loves her."

I am still on top of him and burry my head deeper into his chest. How could tom do that? He knows how much I like Rhydian. He's my soul mate, and I made it pretty clear last year when he had that crush on me that I had no interest in him. Or any boys at that point. Then he had to go ruin it all! Even our friendship. Under the sadness though I'm also really mad at Tom. How could he just do that?

"Maddy?" mams concerned voice pulls me off Rhydian's chest, but we don't move position, it's rather cosy.

"That's it," I told her.

Then the smell of him swept up my nose. There was a faint knock on the door and I jumped up to answer it. Rhydian was right behind me, protectively with his hand on the small of my back. I can see the smile on mams face as she awes how cute we are. Only this is not the time. I swing the door open to reveal Tom standing there puffing. He walks in like he owns the place and tells me to listen. That's when I nearly explode.

"No!" I yell at him, Rhydian steps forward and snakes his arm around my waist to stop me from jumping Tom. I can see it hurts tom to see Rhydian do that but I don't care. I continue, "I don't care I can't take one more step towards you. And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'cause you broke all your promises and now you're back. You don't get to get me back. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all. You will never be able to spilt me and Rhydian up. He is my soul mate and it'll stay like that for as long as we want it to."

"Soul mate?" Tom asks confused.

Now I'm in trouble. I wasn't planning on telling anyone! Not even them, it's just too complicated.

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Next chapter coming soon I promise! **

**Like I said I don't own anything xxx**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. :D**


	14. Stronger

**Hi :D**

**Glad you liked the last chapter :D**

**Hope you like this one :D**

**Might be a bit boring but the next ones on the way and full of fluff :D **

**R&R!**

Rhydian POV

I watched and stared as Maddy just let out and broke Toms heart. I can't say I enjoyed it, but also I can't say I hated each and every moment. He kissed her, how am I mean to act with him? She's my soul mate and he just barged in and tried to take her away from me. I won't let that happen, ever!

"Tom," Mrs Smith started, "I think you, Dan, and I could do with a little talk down in the den. Maddy you might wanna call Shannon, might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Maddy let out a sigh and went to get her phone. Tom and everyone went down into the den. Which then left me standing alone like an idiot. It had took us so long to explain that it was actually lunch time already, so Shannon could come over during break. I feel sorry for Mads, she never wanted to tell anyone I could tell. It's easy to explain to a wolfblood what a soul mate is because they had to of seen it at least once before. But to a mundane it's not noticeable, it's hard to describe because it's not like marriage but it's a little more than dating as in girlfriend and boyfriend. Telling them is like telling them a wolfblood secret. If an enemy of ours would ever find out they could easily use it. Only it does feel good to know that Maddy is mine, even if it does up rate our in danger level. I could feel something was going on when I left because it was as if I'd left a whole part of me behind. I had and currently have fallen in love with the human world, and was nowhere near letting go. Only I couldn't just tell mum that, so I had to run away, but I'm so glad she knows where I am. I can sense her looking over me through eolas and its ok, for now. Mums a lot stronger than I thought, I mean I expected her to be running after me. Although I think she secretly knows that I belong here, with my alpha. She just won't admit it to herself. Suddenly there's a knock on the front door and I move off the sofa and towards it.

"Rhydian get that it's probably Shannon I'm just getting changed!" Maddy yells down stairs.

When I open the door I see a tear stained face inches away from mine. It's defiantly Shannon, the mixed smell of coffee and old books is a dead giveaway. Slowly, I step aside and wait for her to step in. Nervously, she steps in and I close the door. It's surprisingly cold now, like the temperature dropped over the last hour. All of a sudden I was being pounced on by a small frame who obviously didn't realise her best friend was present. I turned round with Maddy still on my back and she jumps down as soon as she sees Shannon.

"They're in the den, it'll explain everything," Maddy told her, then we watched as she left leaving us alone. "Hungry?"

"Not really, you?"

"Nah."

Suddenly her phone starts to ring which makes us both laugh because it's the weird blues ring tone that always gets stuck in your head and annoys you for the next day. Maddy begins to chuckle and her dimples show up again, which makes me laugh. Maddy never had dimples before, which is strange, but having just noticed them they are the cutest thing ever. Without even caring I take her hands and spin her around the kitchen. She erupts in a loud laugh that never ends until the ringtone goes silent. We're still laughing but I can feel her panic within my arms. I hate seeing her like this but it had to happen at some point.

"Hey," I step back but don't move my hands from her waist, getting her instant attention, "All his life he's been told he'll be nothing when he's old. All the kicks and all the blows he won't ever let it show. 'Cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow within him as they let him know everything. He loved you Maddy, and there's nothing I can do to change that," I feel her tense and I now I know I shouldn't have said that but it is the truth, "When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right. He's a got a beast in his belly," I say rewardingly with a smile as a reply, "That's so hard to control for him."

I don't know how but this does seem to calm her down. It's true though, it must be hard for him to let go. Speaking of Tom, Shan and him come up with Maddy's parents following. She lets go of me and I let go of her as she turns to face her two best friends.

"Well?" she asks, waiting for a reaction.

"Ok," Tom started, "I'm sorry, that I…. you know."

"Yeah, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Shannon tells her, "I just wish you would have told us everything before."

"I know," Maddy replies, "I'm sorry-"

"We're your best friends," Tom buts in.

"I know, it's just-" she tried but Shannon cut her off again.

"We get that you're sorry, and that it was a secret. But we're not gonna tell anyone, so why didn't you say sooner?"

"Because-"

"No," Tom starts, his rage going all on her, "I can't take all this in now."

With that they both left, and the tears started falling out of Maddy's eyes. She was torn, one of the hardest things about being a wolfblood, was this.

"They'll come around pet," Her mum assured her.

Without even taking a breath she ran upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I was about to go calm her when I saw the extremely worried faces of Mr and Mrs Smith. This was wrong. I don't think they understood what Maddy was going through, neither did I, but I had to assure them that she was ok.

Hey, it's ok," I started stepping forward to convince them by looking into their eyes, I can see them examining mine, "All her life she's known me she has seen all the meaner side of me. You know she's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow. She's got lions in her heart a fire in her soul. All the hurt, all the lies,  
>all the tears that they cry. When the moment is just right you'll see fire in their eyes. 'Cause they've taken too much hits."<p>

And with that I left hoping they understood what I was trying, but failing to tell them.

**Thanx for reading :D**

**Don't worry net chapters coming soon :D**

**Don't give up on me yet! :D **

**REVIEW :D ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Stars

**Hi glad some of you liked the last chapter :D**

**Sorry it didn't have a lot of Maddian in it. This one should :D **

**Hope you enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maddy POV

How could they? I thought they were my friends, but obviously they just don't understand. Rhydian and I are happy together, and all they care about is the fact that I lied to them because of a secret no one but them know. They were excited when they found out we were dating, so what's the difference? What did mam and dad really tell them? Who cares? I love Rhydian and my two best friends I have known my whole life can't even change that. Even if the stars above just disappeared it wouldn't change a thing. There's a knock on the door but whoever it is I don't care. I don't want comforting; I just want to forget everything. Everything to do with being a wolfblood. But the continue to knock.

"Come in," I sniffle. Silently, Rhydian comes in and lies down next to me on my bed, next to my makeup stained pillow. He sighed, not saying anything, just staring at my face. "What are we going to do?"

"Well it's past lunch time and I'm still not hungry, what about you?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Rhydian; they could run and tell everyone."

"Why?" he asked annoyed, "Is it just because he's had a crush on you for the past few years and now he's jealous?"

"No," I replied, "It's more than that, I lied to them my whole life. They won't trust me now."

"We'll see about that."

"Where you going?" I asked as he jumped off the bed and towards the door.

"I'm going back to school, I'll see you later."

And with that he left and the tears started again. What was he going to do? I have no idea.

Oh my god, it's been four hours, school ended an hour ago. Where is Rhydian? I've hardly moved, I'm just flicking through my phone at old messages form, well everyone. The funny irrelevant information Shan use to text me. The hilarious jokes tom would forward.

"Maddy dear!" mam shouts up the stairs, "Dinner will be ready soon, you heard from Rhydian?"

Sadness rolls over me as I reply, "No!"

"Right here!" his voice booms from downstairs.

I run as fast as I can down the stairs, making sure not to trip, and successfully reach him as he pulls me into a hug. He's cold and out of breath. It's getting dark outside and the temperature is dropping, so he must have ran back. I pull away to see his eyes still slightly tinged yellow like two shining stars, so he pulls me back towards him.

"Are you ok you two?" Dad says only just walking in to where mum was cooking.

"Fine Mr Smith," Rhydian answers, his eyes going back to the perfect blue I always love.

I give a sad smile to everyone, not really that hungry. Rhydian however has eaten all of his, just like dad. Mam is still picking at hers as am I. How can I eat when my best friends are out there trying to figure out what's going on and hate me. Suddenly Rhydian stands, grabs my hand and drags me out of the front door and over the wall into the field next door. Mam and dad followed to the door.

"What are you doing Rhydian?" I yelled at him.

"Just come with me."

I glance back towards dad and see he is worried too. What's going on? Why is he doing this? It's freezing outside and yet he has to disturb dinner to drack me out here in the dark.

"stop Rhydian," I say still gripping his hand while standing in the field with mam and dad watching us.

"Listen," he started, "Whatever happened today it doesn't matter. I went to talk some sense into them but obviously got no reply. I'm sorry Maddy, but any friend who does that is no true friend. Who cares about them? I won't let you put yourself down just because your friends are ignoring you. You did the right thing by keeping that secret, it's what we do. So please stop beating your-self up about it." I could see the sadness yet seriousness in his eye that sparkled against the half-moon light.

"Thanks Rhydian," I reply reaching up to peck him on the lips. I hear mam and dad snicker and pull away to see Rhydian grinning. He leans down and gives me an even longer, fuller kiss. I pull away going bright red and that's when he steps back.

"Look," he says tilting his head up, "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do," I smile and give him a weird look, while mam and dad let out a supposedly quiet awe. I bring our linked hands up to my chest and put his where my heart is beating quickly. "It's true," he continues while looking into my eyes uncertain, I'm guessing because some are listening, "Look how they shine for you. Your skin, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, and you know, for you I'd bleed myself dry. You know I love you so, I swam across, I jumped across for you, I drew a line, drew a line for you, what a thing to do," he chuckled.

I kissed the back of his cold hand and led him inside, where mam and dad were standing proudly smiling goofily. I rolled my eyes at them and looked back to a blushing Rhydian. I kissed him full on the lips and he spun me around, carrying me up the stairs.

"You better part there!" dad yells up.

So we do and go into each-others bedroom. Only to meet up again downstairs on the sofa, for another kiss and hot chocolate.

**Bit of a short one I know. :/ **

**Next chapters coming soon :D **

**Hope you enjoyed :D **

**SPOILER! : next chapter there will be loads of Maddian ;) **


	16. One moment

**Hi :D**

**Thanx to everyone who has given a review, followed, favourite. **

**THANK YOU! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Enjoy :D**

**R&R xxxx**

Maddy POV

"Stop it Rhydian!" I shout at him annoyed and exhausted from the one moment.

"What's going on?" dad comes out from the kitchen.

"Rhydian is giving me stitch," I replied.

"I was tickling her," he answered chuckling, and snaking his arm back around my waist to lean back on the sofa with our empty mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh right, she used to love it when she was a cub," dad told him laughing. Rhydian looked down at me and smiled widely while I huffed and rolled my eyes, not realise dad sitting next to me and tempting me with more tickling.

"No!" I screamed through laughs, that's when Mam came running in to join dad while Rhydian sits and stares, tears in his eyes from laughter. "Stop!" I whack them.

"Aw!" mam and dad whined together.

"Only Rhydian can get away with it," I say, "I'm not a cub anymore."

Mam and dad stood up in front of me and mam winked at Rhydian. Suddenly dad raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, both sides of his face lifting. He glanced at me and leaped on me tickling me. All in one moment I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could mam and dad. I tried my very best to get away but it didn't work. He kept on tickling me and I kept on laughing and struggling to get away. Eventually Mam and dad went back to do the dishes and he stole a kiss off me. Placing my hand on his chest I push him back and he sits and frowns while I get my breath back. Sticking my tongue out at him was the best choice I had and I was rewarded by another kiss. It wasn't anything special, but because it was from him it was extra sweet. Hoping this one moment will never end, sadness rolls over my heart and makes it ache as I realise we have school tomorrow.

"What is it?" Rhydian asks, placing his hand in mine while it rests on his thigh.

"Nothing."

"Ok, but your heart beat just drop along with your smile."

"We have school tomorrow Rhydian," I remind him.

"I know," he answered, looking down at our entwined hands then reach to kiss my forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

I gave him a genuine smile. He always knew what to say.

So I replied with, "You're always good at the romantic stuff, and then there's just me," I giggle.

"Well, I grew up wishing I had it so I learnt what it was because I didn't have it," he said sadly.

I pushed his cheek and pulled on the collar of his shirt to make him face me. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. He has been through so much and now he's stuck with my drama. What am I doing to him? Kissing him was one thing, but now I'm getting breathless. He won't stop and I don't dare pull away. Our hands are linked and my legs are across his lap. I don't ever want to let go. All of a sudden he does and I don't mind really, I have the need to actually breathe. I feel sorry for Rhydian, not having a proper family.

So I tell him, "Each day I live I want to be the best of me, because I'm with you," I say and smile as he does and waits for me to finish, "I'm only one but not alone my finest day is yet unknown. When you left I broke my heart, fought every gain to taste the sweet, I face the pain, I rise and fall. Yet through it all this much remains. I want one moment in time, when I'm more than I thought I could be when all of my dreams are a heartbeat away and the answers are all up to me. Give me one moment in time Rhydian. When I'm racing with destiny and then in that one moment of time I will feel eternity. I've lived to be the very best when I'm with you Rhydian. I want it all, no time for less, I've laid the plans. Now lay the chance here in my hands." I say holding out my other hand so he can hold it in his just like our others are. We stay silent just staring into each-other's eyes.

"Ok you two," dad comes in, Rhydian blushes red but I go brighter, "Off to bed, school tomorrow."

I huff, let go of Rhydian and kiss my parents good night, before going upstairs to bed. Before going into my bedroom though I know on Rhydians door and shout,

"No snoring tonight Mr!"

The door suddenly flings open while I'm laughing and he's wrapped his arms around my waist while chuckling. He places his lips softly on mine for a few seconds.

"Nos da," I reply, recalling Rhydians welsh from last week.

He chuckles and says, "Nos da fy nghariad."

I give him another kiss and go into my own bedroom. Something is wrong. I can smell something odd. Something's not right. Before I can even process anything mam and dad are in my room growling. I start to grow too until Rhydian comes to my side. What is it? I pick up the sent and it's coming from my window, leading to my wardrobe. I slowly open the door and see her. Her eyes sparkling like knifes under a lamp. As grey as an elephants skin. Who is she?

**Ok sorry it's short. :/**

**Wanted to end on a cliff hanger :D**

**Next chapter will be updated soon. :D**

**Not sure when sorry. Busy busy busy watching the best of me in the cinemas :') **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hoping for some more :D **


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Hi :D**

**Sorry having a little trouble with the next chapter. I know what to write just don't know how to write it. It needs a lot of work. Stay with me its on the way I do promise you.**

**I'm sorry I'll upload as soon as possible, honestly. Thanks to everyone so far who has followed/favourite/ reviewed. THANKS! Don't give up on my yet :D**

**I will finish the next chapter eventually it just may take another day **** SORRY! I want to make it good for you. I'll try my best xxxxxxx**

**P.S sorry if you thought this was a chapter **** xxxxxxxx**


	18. Tudur's

**Hi :D**

**Sorry took a while :D **

**Here it is. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Don't own anything ;) xxxxxxxxxx**

Rhydian POV

Who is she? She looks familiar, like from a dream I had when I was just a kid. She's just a kid now. She must be like ten years old. She must be one of us because there's no way she could just jump up the and into Maddy's bedroom, especially not at this height.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mr Smith said, stepping in front of me and Maddy in a protective way like I did with Maddy just now.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded.

"We're not planning on too pet," Mrs Smith answers, "Just tell us your name."

"Alice."

Without even realising my eyes begin to glow. I saw her whimper and Maddy's dad pushes me out the room and into my own, leaving to go back to Maddy and her mum. Remembering back when an old foster dad did this, tears begin to fall. At least this time there's less contact. I can hear here scream from next door,

"He's one of them! Like my parents!"

Then suddenly Maddy yells at her dad, "What do you think you're doing! You can't just push Rhydian around like that! He knew her; I could see it in his eyes."

I cover my hands over my face. Did I know her? Or was it just a dream? I don't know if it's true. Alice. Alice the one in the care home? But what parents if she was in the home? I can't know her.

"Maddy," he answered, "I think we have more important things at the moment."

"You wouldn't do that to me!"

And with that I stopped listening and then was joined by Maddy. I look at her and see the rage in her. The way she walks hurriedly and huffs with every step. Planting herself next to me she stares at her hands and I do the same by staring at mine. The silence is awkward yet needed. I have no idea what to say, does she even know I was listening? But what did she mean anyway? 'you wouldn't do that to me!' of course he wouldn't, she's his daughter and he's not that kind of dad. Why did he do it? I know I was close to transforming but I was controlling it. It was just that stupid name! I've heard it before, but then again there are probably a thousand people on this earth named Alice. Even thinking the name shots a shiver down my spine. Maddy, being as sharp as she is, notices straight away.

"You were listening weren't you?" she asks. I just nodded in response as another tear rolls down my cheek. "You knew her?"

Yet again another tear escapes my other eye as I say, "I don't know. I recognise the same, and her eyes, I've seen them before. Maybe at a care home. I have no idea Maddy."

I slump back on the bed in frustration. Why can't I remember? Slowly, Maddy leans back next to me and carefully studies my face. I have no need to look at her, the celling is less judgmental. I'm not sure I can cope with questions right now. I can't remember her and the way Maddy's dad shoved me in here. Just like…

"He didn't mean it Rhydian," Maddy steals my train of thought.

"I know," I sniffle.

"He was mad and just confused about Alice-"

Quickly, I clamp my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. Alice! Running as fast as I can, I enter Maddy's bedroom and march straight in front of the bed where Alice sits.

"Are you Alice Tudur?" I asked her demandingly.

"I…I…I…" she stuttered. Mr and Mrs Smith just watched with Maddy.

"Answer the question," I demand.

"Yes. Rhydian Morris."

Everyone stood and stared in shock. Maddy gave me a glare and I knew I had to explain. How could I have missed it. I'm not sure yet though.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"My mum and hers," I say sitting next to her on the bed and facing everyone behind us, "they were best friends in the wild pack. Her mums name is Aluned Tudur; she lost Alice just before mum lost me. We were put in the same care home, until I got moved."

"Mam said she was coming back," Alice says.

"How do you remember all this?" Maddy asked, looking shocked that I was able to identify her.

"I was five. You tend to remember things like this," I told her.

She gave me a petit sympathetic look as her mum and dad spoke to Alice. Eventually she broke down and buried her face in my side. Feeling the damp marks of her salty tears hit my shirt; I wrap my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. Finally Mrs Smith breaks the silence which has weirdly fallen upon the room.

"You can stay with us for now. Then you will have to tell us what's going on in the morning."

Alice nodded and sat back up looking away from me. Mr and Mrs Smith left and I got up to go. Hugging Maddy was the highlight of it all; I just wished I hadn't in front of a certain someone.

"Ok," Alice sighed and left with a face that read confused.

Bless her. She probably doesn't even have a clue what a soul mate is. Let alone know that Maddy is mine. I left her in the room and went back to my bedroom. It had turned out rather cold so I only changed into my flannel pyjama bottoms. I wasn't in bed and under the covers long until I heard a knock coming from behind my head. I must be imagining things. A lot has happened today. Tom kissed Maddy this morning. Then I collapsed. Maddy blurted to Tom about us being soul mates. Mr and Mrs Smith had to explain to Tom and Shan about it all. They're ignoring all of us now. And finally to top it off Alice Tudur turns up. Plus we have school tomorrow. Only that knock on the wall behind me is getting louder.

"Rhydian?" I hear Maddy whisper.

With our wolf senses we could hear each other so I replied, "Hey Maddy, get some sleep, we've got school tomorrow."

"No," she replies sharply, "I have to know. What happened when dad dragged you out? It's been bugging me."

"Nothing," I said, my voice cracking at the memory of the flash back I had. Quickly, I stared up at the celling as I sighed and continued, "When I was in and out of care, I once stayed with this one family that only adopted me to put it on a form of achievements they made to go on a free holiday. The dad use to drag me to my room the instant I got home from school to make sure I would never run away or ruin their plans for the big holiday. I gave up; I wasn't even allowed to go on the holiday. So they gave me back while they went away, but they never did come back for me."

"That's horrible," she quivered.

"It doesn't matter, I got you now, and besides your dad doesn't scare me."

"Don't tell him that," she joked sweetly.

I chuckled and said, "Nos da Maddy,"

"Nos da," she whispered and I fell asleep in an instant.

**I cannot tell you how thankful I am that you've read it :D **

**Thanks for not giving up :D**

**Next chapter coming real soon this time I honestly promise 3**

**It'll be up before you know it ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Take a hint

**Hi hope you liked the last chapter :D**

**Sorry took so long, this one didn't thanks to ****ThinkBelieveAchieve****. ;)**

**Enjoy :D**

Maddy POV

Great! Morning and Alice is already sitting at the table eating bacon, chicken, and left over food from last night. I can still smell her everywhere! She spent the night in the den, mam made up a little bed for her.

"Morning pet," mam greets me as I enter the kitchen, I quickly signal towards the blond haired girl with the grey eyes widening at her food. "After school, you're gonna be late. Rhydian up yet?"

I hadn't actually thought of Rhydian yet. I was so caught up in Alice and her story that I didn't wake him up. Running up the stairs quickly I was shocked to run in to Rhydian, coming out of the bathroom, washed, fully clothed, and his school bag pack on the staircase. Smiling down at me I chuckled and went back downstairs.

"Best wakeup call ever Maddy," my dad sarcastically says.

"I know Mr Smith," Rhydian replies smiling, "I'm wide awake."

"Ok, well since I'm not that old yet," dad starts facing Rhydian, "Please, call me Dan."

"And Emma," mam adds.

"I didn't even hear you this morning," Alice chimes in sweetly.

Mam pats her back while Rhydian and dad laugh and I smile. Poor her, probably never heard sarcasm before. I'd never even heard sarcasm as funny until Rhydian came. And I missed it more than ever when he left. Sarcasm from Rhydian was like jokes from a clown, not always funny, but relevant. I can't help but wonder what it was like to be her or Rhydian. Constantly in and out of care, different families all the time and then there were the complications of being a wolfblood.

After he stops laughing at poor clueless Alice, Rhydian tells me, "We should go."

I nod and grab my back, heading towards the front door. Once we walked to the edge of the forest we broke into a sprint. Perfectly in sync we ran through the forest, dodging trees, jumping over logs, ducking under thick branches, side stepping away from nettles. It was perfect, the way our legs were going at the exact same time and at the exact same speed. Suddenly we came to a holt as Rhydian stopped and fell behind. I backed up towards him and he just waited for me to get close enough. Then his lips fell upon mine, that's when I realise this, is our first time alone in a while. Because of that the kiss deepened and he did the same. Eventually we had to pull apart for air, he just leaned his forehead against mine and my hair waved across his cheeks in the wind. I didn't want to part so I quickly place a small light kiss on his lips, he then returned the favour. Again I did it back which made him chuckle. Can't he take a hint? I don't want to go to class, with all my friends ignoring me. I just want to spend time with him. That's it!

"Rhydian I don't know your middle name sorry Morris," I started pulling away from his forehead but wrapping my arms around his neck, "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm dumping you, of course silly!"

"Ok, then I accept, Maddy I also don't know your middle name Smith."

"I am never telling you my middle name," I joked. It was far too humiliating.

"Ok, and I won't tell you mine until you tell me yours."

"Never!"

I then ran off towards school, reaching the fence and arriving in registration just in time. Instantly I can see Tom look me up and down. Is he really checking me out right now? I thought he hated me.

"Ignore him, he's going through the jerk faze," Rhydian made me smile while we sat in front of them.

Tom kicks the back of my chair so I turn around and snare at him with showing teeth. All he does is smile. What is going on? This is all so confusing. Have they decided to just forget everything? I don't care. Where am I going to take Rhydian tonight? Not Bernie's. Not the Chinese place, he's hate that. I wonder if the old restaurant by the small river, over the bridge is still open. I know for a fact that Rhydian has never been there. Mr Jeffries's calls names out as usual. Just like he does every morning on a weekday, I feel sorry for him, it must be boring. Once it's time for gym class I remember what mam said. And if I can't do gym I'll be stuck watching everyone instead. Never have I been the person who sits and watches, but she let us run to school so what's the difference? It's only Gymnastics. As I enter the hall and stand behind miss I watch as everyone gathers including Tom who was whispering something to Jerad, the guy from his extra maths classes. Miss explains the task as usual and I walk around the hall observing quietly. A turn out Tom is stronger than you think, just not quite as strong as Rhydian. They're all doing handstand and cart wheels. Shannon of course is only whining about not wanting to do it. I'm as happy as she is when the lesson ends. Suddenly on the way out of the changing room, I was heading to find Rhydian in the yard when I saw him sitting on the benches, but another pair of hands landed on my hips. Swirling round quickly, I see the dark haired boy that use to be my best friend smile down at me harshly.

"Hey Mads," he said roughly, "Wanna go for a drink later. What do you think?"

I struggle away from him and march towards Rhydian and huff, "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right."

"What?" Rhydian says totally confused.

I flip my head to still see Tom standing there laughing with Jerad. I have had it with him. I stomp right up to him as Rhydian follows he get even angrier. Once again Tom tries to put his hands on my hips.

I then yell, "Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
>Take a hint; no you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! I guess you still don't get it, what about 'No' don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin'."<p>

With that I turn around and bump into Rhydian.

"Wow! You ok?" he asks.

I don't even give him an answer. I just can't take it anymore. I reach up and kiss him. In front of half the school. I can feel the slight smile against my lips which makes me break apart for a little giggle to escape my lips. But Rhydian doesn't let go of me, in fact he tightens the grip around my waist. And by now, everyone's eyes are on us, even Toms.

"So where are you taking me on this date?" he chuckles.

"Somewhere nice," I slyly tell him.

Then we walk back to class, hand in hand and happy as ever. I don't care about my friends now. Goodbye to them.

**Ok so no date yet. Don't worry its coming soon ;) **

**I have a QUESTION so please ANSWER !**

**Do you prefer speech in chapters or paragraphs? **

**Let me know :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading :D xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Love

**Hi here's my new chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**REVIEW :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rhydian POV

Finally the last bell went and I was full of excitement and nerves. Maddy has arranged this big date all up in her head, which is great but she imagined it with me. Wherever I go I always mess things up. What if I mess things up now? Maddy would probably get mad and leave me. Not that she's that type of person, she's brilliant. I just don't think she knows that I know that. When walking out of the classroom I feel her hand slip into mine, full of warmth and love. It's funny we know we're soul mates, but have never actually admitted that we're in love. The difference is when you're soul mates you're bound together, love is when you choose and like to be together. We reach out side to see everyone behind us that were stalking out of class, had their eyes on us. I was ready to walk her home when she turned to me and placed her lips very, almost too, quickly onto mine.

"I'll see you later, meet me by the bridge in town," she said, I nodded but frowned, "Don't worry, I'll be there, let mam and dad know for me. I've just gotta do a few things."

"What time?" I chime in.

"Is six alright?"

I nod and she starts to slowly stroll off to her house through the main gates. She glances back which makes my heart flutter in a weird way. But her smile which then shows her perfectly ordered teeth is full of love.

That's when I hear here shout, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I reply.

I hear the three k's gasp and all the boys including Jimmy, Liam, Sam, and Tom, and Jerad, laugh while snickering at me. Honestly I don't even are because I've got Maddy. Meaning I have someone that actually does love me. I walk towards the whole in the fence where me and Maddy normally go through on the way home and jogged to the house and slow down once it comes into sight. The moment I walk into the door I am bombarded by the scent of Maddy. How can it be I already miss her? I have to wait another to hours before I can see her again, but it feels like a day. Suddenly I realise that I wasn't alone in the kitchen. Alice stood behind me crying over the kitchen sink.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask awkwardly. What else are you meant to say to a crying twelve year old you knew when you were five?

"Oh," she turned around quickly, looking down to hide her face, "Hi Rhydian, I was just…" she trailed off. "Where's Maddy?"

"She had to do some things," I told her also looking down before the sadness rolled over me.

"Oh yeah?" Dan chimes in, walking up from the den.

Emma followed and asked me, "Where'd she go?" I just kept my head down hoping for no more questions I didn't know the answer to. "Never mind then," she says sharply, annoyed with my lack of reply.

"I'm going to meet her at six; I don't know what time we'll be back, that's all she told me."

"Ok well remind her all of you have school tomorrow."

"All?" I ask.

She signals her head towards Alice and it clicks. She's going to become one of us. Then Dan mouths 'I'll explain later' and I don't stay any longer. Running up the stairs and into my room, I can't help give into my wolf senses and hear what Alice then says. Which is, "Wow, are them two dating or something?"

I can hear Dan laugh and then reply with, "Not exactly, they're soul mates."

"Oh, are you two soul mates?"

"Yes," Emma says and I can hear the clear smile in her tone, "But we're also in love, and so are they."

"Well, they haven't actually admitted it," Dan added which annoyed me a little, but then he continued, "Love can be a very complicated, confusing thing. It is not an object or a feeling, it is a doing. Some think it's what the makes the world go round. Others say its money."

"What's the difference with love and money?"

"You can't buy love, and it's hard to except. I'm afraid you can't say the same about money. And it's way easier to give love than money."

I tune out after that. We are in love, I do love Maddy. She said she loved me. Love is not complicated between us. It's just love. I can't even explain it to myself. Nervously, I wait until its five to six then make my way down stairs. I see Emma smile at me and Alice giggles. I grab my wallet from my school bag and start to head out doors.

"Good luck!" Emma shouts out to me. I turned and give her a weird look.

"Bye loverboy!" Alice giggles.

I turn my head around. I can't even be bothered to call back, I'm far too anxious to go see my love.

**Ok sorry so short :D**

**Next chapter coming right up :D**

**Nearly done ;) just thought I better upload this one first :D xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and everything else! :D xx**


	21. By the bridge

**Hi :D**

**Told you it wouldn't be long :P **

**Inspired by Think Believe Achieve! hope you like this one :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Enjoy! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rhydian POV

I stood by the bridge as I saw her. It's not that dark but the clouds seem to be missing from the sky which adds the light of the sun that has just fallen, so she was easy to make out. Maddy smiling proudly and showing off her extremely cute dimples that drive me crazy, dressed in a tight glittery tank top that showed off all her perfect curves with ripped, stylish, black jeans, and white, flat, dolly shoes. Her hair is as it normally is only wavy, and falling into loose ringlets at the bottom. Her eyes have just the right amount of dark make up on, and her earrings are simple, small diamonds but match perfectly. She's absolutely beautiful, and then I'm standing here in a plain white t-shirt with normal baggy blue jeans and grey high tops. Neither of us have jumpers on, which is funny since it wasn't lo0ng ago that she was wearing her fluffy jumper because it was cold.

"You look amazing," I gasp breathless once she reaches me.

"Not bad yourself," she giggles.

I take her hands in mine and look down towards them as my thumb gently rubs the back of her hand. By the bride, we stood quietly taking in each other's scents and enjoying being back together. Glancing up I saw her face, there were tears in her eyes and her top lip curled up uncomfortably as she glared at our hands.

"I missed you," she choked out weakly before leaping into my chest, "I know it's stupid, we were only apart for two hours and I was busy trying to sort things out with Tom and Shan. But I was going crazy."

I pulled her off me to look into her eyes, "I missed you too, I know how you felt. But let's not let it ruin the night shall?" I try to lighten the mood and she nods whipping the stray tear that managed to slip past her eyelashes. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Follow me!" she beams as if she hadn't jus cried a second ago.

She held my hand and practically dragged me to this little hut on the other side by the bridge. Inside was a table for two with a light above it. The rest of the tables were the same, empty with a light lit above. All except for on that had an elder couple seated at, who smiled giddily at us as we walked in hand in hand. We're probably the only young couple that has ever come here, which is perfect. I remember telling Maddy ages ago when we went for a walk in the woods just after her rib accident that I hated fancy junk and romantic dinners. But here was perfect, there was no one around to make sound effects, there was no fancy junk, it wasn't too romantic. Maddy being so perfectly dressed helped too. Sitting down at the table I can see the hesitation of Maddy letting go, so I reach my hand on the table to cover hers. I'm rewarded with one of her half smiles with half a dimple that light up her eyes. I return the half smile and a waiter slowly makes his way to us. She tells him her choice and I do the same. Once he has returned back to the kitchen, I can't help but chuckled deeply at the dimples on Maddy's perfect petit face that have yet to disappear. She soon realizes and covers her still glowing cheeks which makes me frown.

She lowers her hands and says, "Ok, ok," then her gaze sticks to the small, hard wooden floored square outside by the bridge.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know, I don't remember it. Me and dad use to come here on Sundays to say we'd been out on weekends," she chuckled sweetly.

"It's the new dance floor," The lady on the other table.

"Thanks," Maddy added before putting her attention on me again. Or rather us.

"What happened with Tom and Shan?" I asked.

"Rhydian it doesn't matter right now, let's just enjoy this date."

And with that the food came and we eat it while sharing glances and signaling to each other. Although we were silent we were have a funny convocation in our own sign language. Once we were both finished I handed her a napkin and saw her go a bright red. She had nothing on her I just thought she would want it.

"Relax Mads," I say pulling out my wallet.

"Ok," she giggled before saying, "No, I pay, I set up this date therefore I pay."

"I think the tradition is that the man always pays not matter what," I chuckle, amused at her rolling her eyes.

"Tradition is over rated, and boring."

With that she kissed me on the cheek while going pink and jogged to the till with her shoes flipping off her heels with every step, her hair bouncing up and down on her shoulders. I see the couple next to us smile and chuckle before whispering to each other,

"Young love ha! In Stoney Bridge, who would have thought. Let's get them to try the dance floor."

My wolf senses are interrupted when Maddy comes skipping back over.

"Wanna dance?" I asked amused.

"No way! You know I can't dance Rhydian, and when I do I look like I'm having some kind of weird seizure. Plus there's no music," she replies happily.

I just point to the older couple and see her register everything on her face. Before we know it a slow song starts to play quietly in the back ground. She huffs and rolls her eyes at me, but before she can protest I scoop her up, wrapping her arm around my neck and lifting her up from behind her small, thin knees.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before," I start whilst carrying her to the small dance floor outside the little restaurant, "And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

She laughs groggily as I place her back on her feet. My arms rest comfortably on her waist as hers are around my neck. Slowly, we sway to the music and look around us. The stars shine brightly above and we're right by the bridge.

"I love you," she whispers to me while looking into my eyes.

I lean down and put my lips to hers. Warmth and love wash over me again. She's so sweet and soft; my arms don't function properly and tighten around her waist causing her to fall even closer to me. Meaning the kiss deepened as her lips went into mine further and harder.

When we break apart, being aware we could have an audience I say, "I will be loving you 'til we're 70, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day," She smiles as I continue, "Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, but maybe we found love right where we are. When my hairs all but gone and my memory fades, will you still love me then? I believe you will 'cause your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen.  
>Your smile's forever in my mind and memory with the extremely, heart pounding dimples. Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes hoping that you'll understand."<p>

Then there were tears in both of our eyes. It was perfect by the bridge.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Next chapter coming soon :D**

**Thank you very very very much to every single one of you who have favourite/followed, left a review, PM'd me. You've kept me going :D**

**I'm glad you like my writing and I wouldn't have this confidents to write without you :D**

**Thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Ok

**Hi! :D ok thanks to some very good helpers and friends of mine here on this website I am able to finally publish this chapter :D **

**I have tried my very best to complete it and the rest of my story to their likings. :D**

**I am aware that not everyone is the same so if you have any ideas or pointers that you think would be could for me to know then just leave a review or PM me :D I am open to any advice or if you think I should change anything then do TELL ME! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank SO SO SO SO much to those who have given me pointers already through reviews. I do my best to go through them and take everything in. if I missed anything just tell me again sorry :P xxxxxx**

**Shout out to Maddy Wolf, Think Believe Achieve, ****Butterfly Blue Eyes. They are my inspiration and all those of you who left your reviews :D **

**THANK YOU!**

Maddy POV

That dance was amazing, the way we swung side to side in perfect beat with the music. Rhydians arms fell around me and I stroked the back of his neck soothingly. I know he liked it because I remember him mentioning his mam doing it to when we went for that walk ages ago. I really wish the kiss hadn't ended so quickly though. It was perfect. The couple are still waving us off as we walk back over the bridge, because Rhydian told me that mam reminded him to tell me that we have school tomorrow so we can't be too late back. Walking side by side, Rhydians strong arm is wrapped tightly around my waist and his hand is firmly on my hip (that's moving from side to side as I walk) keeping that one spot warm. Night has already started falling and it's about half seven. That dance was longer than it seemed. My hair is blowing in the light breeze and getting all tangled after Shannon did it all nice for him. His hair is perfectly still, there's hardly any of it to actually blow way. But I don't mind, I love his short hair, it's bristly and so nice, it suits him very much. Then there are those eyes. Ever since he turned up in Stoney Bridge I have been admiring those eyes, but now that I'm so in love with him they seem bigger and brighter than ever. He has perfect sized nose. But his lips are the best. The way they fit with mine perfectly and manage to ignite a fire within, even looking at them makes me want them to be on mine. Soft yet passionate kisses he gives me make me go to an entire different world; he's so gentle with them when they're on mine. Rhydian is absolutely perfect and handsome. I know everything will be ok with Alice and him. He'll be ok. I'm ok. Speaking of Rhydian his grip tightens on my waist and he squeezes my hip before saying,

"Maddy, since the night is nearly over, and when we get in were going to have to listen to your dad about Alice, can you just tell me what happened with Tom and Shannon?"

"Well," I started leaning my head on his shoulder as he placed a kiss on top of my head, then his head rested against mine as I continued telling him the story of earlier today, "I went over to see Toms mam. Turns out he was meant to meet his dad on Sunday but his dad never showed up. This has happened loads of times before and Tom's always talked to me and Shan about it. He use to let a tear slip occasionally, all because his dumb dad doesn't even realise he has to be there for his son. Only this time his dad failed to come up with an excuse, so he said that he just totally forgot. This hurt Tom. That's why he was being so mean and obnoxious plus a total jerk. Plus the fact I didn't even ask him if he was ok. His mam said he really wasn't ok, and it wasn't ok for him to do that to me or you. But he didn't mean it; he was just blinded by hatred. I went to Shan's house and found him there with her. I managed to tell them how sorry I was and that they were part of our pack now so what did it matter, I was begging them to forgive me. Turns out mam had dropped the bomb that we were practically married. They were so shocked but I explain it wasn't like that at all, that we just love each other and are meant to be together. Forever I hope."

Suddenly we stop as Rhydian stops walking. He pushes me into him with his arm that was around me and I'm looking up to see him smiling down at me, both sides of his face rising. He leans down slowly while his other hand reaches around my bare shoulders and up to the back of my neck where my hair covers it. Then his lips connect to mine. I first feel the soft texture of his pair land on to my lips, then the fire burns in my chest and butterflies start up in my stomach. It's like the first time all over again. He's a little more confident this time though and knows what he's doing is right and just what I want, and it's not rushed, or desperate, and definitely not going to be interrupted. I step on my tip toes, putting both my hands around his neck and linking them behind him in attempt to get closer and deepen the kiss. I was successful as he leaned down, but then he broke away, both of us panting. Already, I can't take it. I need to carry on, I need to feel his lips back on mine, I have to taste him all over again, but they only stay back on his for a few seconds. He's about to speak but I don't care what he has to say I just want to kiss him. Greed and want rises up from my chest and it's burning, burning for his love. Pushing his head down as my hands tangle in the little hair he has, we unite once again in another deep kiss. My hands continue to move in his hair as I part and start again nearly every two seconds, constantly planting kisses on his lips.

"Maddy," he chuckled; soon I joined in, "What I was trying to say was, I don't hope we'll be together forever, I know we will. Nothing can separate us now, so come here."

"Ok," I smiled shyly.

He was so cheesy but he leans down again and captures my lips. Suddenly I realise that it's got dark, but my eyes decide to close anyway. We're totally absorbed in each other. I know were going to have to get going again in a moment but for now we were ok. I know we'll have to listen to what dad has to say about Alice and it could be hard for Rhydian, but for now it's ok. Everything will be ok.

**Ok hope you liked that chapter :D**

**I know it was a bit boring I apologise for that :/ xxxxxxx**

**But at least it contained Maddian :D **

**More to come and thanks so much for reading :D xxx **


	23. More

**Hi :D **

**I have just watched the last episode of wolfblood :'( **

**SPOILER: I couldn't be happier about the ending but for me it's not the end as long as everyone continues to write wolfblood will survive and who knows it might start all over again with Jana having to keep the secret. It's not over yet! :D :D :D :D**

**Here it is hope this one will be more interesting for you :D xxx**

**Let me know :D **

**REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Maddy POV

We finally pulled away, both my lips throbbing from our heated kisses that never ended. Eventually we realised we couldn't stay outside on the street making out like we were; the light breeze had changed into strong gust of wind. We made our way home quickly, fighting against the wind that was lashing our faces hard. Once we got there we jogged, hand in hand up towards the back door. Before I was able to open it and enter there was another large, white knuckled, cold hand covering mine and taking it off the handle. Next thing I know I'm being spun around to meet Rhydians red wind whipped face that most likely reflects mine. Both of our hands were linked now and my chest was pressed up against his. He half smiled down at me and I returned the smile, then my lips were captured by his. Although I was filled again with warmth, it was a different kind to the one need right now and I needed more. Only I couldn't pull away, it was far too sweet. The wind's still blowing but we do have shelter from the house, it's actually mostly Rhydians back that's being hit. Therefore I spread my hands across his back and pull him even closer. The thing is we are continuously deepening this kiss and I know we can't stand here for much longer. Mam and dad have probably realised we here by picking up our scents, god they're probably on the other side of the door right now snooping. Gathering all my strength I pull away from him and frown, his face expression then mirrors mine. I mouth 'later' and he nods. Once I enter and walk to the lounge with Rhydian following, our hands still linked, he sniggers seeing all three heads turn from the sofa smiling at us. His half smile makes my heart beat fasten, my knees go weak, my feelings melt, and he damn well knows it. He can easily pick up my heart beat by using his wolf senses and us being soul mates and the rest isn't exactly rocket science. I have to look away from him and part our hands before I kiss him again, now is not the time to start again and have more of what's just happened about a minute ago. Moving to the arm chair with the hard, high back in the corner crossing my legs and sinking back he slowly follows and stands behind it resting his folded arms on top of it behind my head.

"Hey guys," Rhydian says quietly breaking the getting awkward silence and bending down over the chair forcing my head back and giving me another half-smile. I just simply push him back up and smile shyly. As much as I want more of that amazing smile my parents and Alice are here with us. So I have to think of them too.

"Hi," my dad replies awkwardly.

"Uch!" Exclaims Alice, "I'll leave you lot with them, good luck."

For a twelve year old she was very well spoken yet still childish. A nervous laugh came out of my lips as Rhydian tapped my shoulder making me look back and see him give the same half smile but also rising his eyebrows in a 'I know I'm getting to you and Alice has no idea what's going on between us' way. I don't know what's going on with her either so I look back and forth to mam and dad waiting for an explanation.

"Well," dad started, "We spoke to her at lunch time. It took a while to get it out of her but it turns out that after you, Rhydian, moved care home she managed to get fostered by a lovely family. Not too far from Stoney Bridge actually. They were great to her, raised her, played with her, took care of her, they were perfect apparently."

"At least that makes one of us," Rhydian huffs sadly not really realising he'd said it out loud.

I stood up off the cushion in the chair untangling my legs and went to hug him from behind. He had already stood up straight once I was on my feet so all I did was wrap my arms around his back and linking them across his muscled belly. He smiled once he turned his neck and looked at me, but it wasn't the half smiled that nearly kills me but a sad one that only twitches the side of his face. Reflecting the smile, I rested my chin up on his muscled shoulder which I could only just about reach, if only I was more height wise. Then I felt his big hands cover mine that were resting on his belly. Dad continued even more awkwardly as mam smiled at us and explain everything that Alice had told him and mam earlier. Turns out she ran away after she discovered her wolf senses kicking in. She was so afraid she was going to hurt her foster family and after them being so nice to her and being willing to take her in as one of their own. She couldn't allow that to happen and that's how she ended up here. She managed to run the whole way within a month, give or take a few stops she made to sleep and rest, her being only young, then she worked her way into the house through my window. I thought there would have been more to it than that though, but there wasn't.

**Sorry that was boring too :/ **

**I'll do my best to make sure the next one is better xxx **

**Thanks for reading :D xx**

**There will be more Maddian on the way :D if you want it that is xxxx**


	24. Need

**Hi here's the next chapter :D**

**I'm so caught up in Maddian right now :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes and if you think I should change anything just let me know xxx**

**REVIEW! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **** :P**

Maddy POV

Now dad has finished explaining everything about Alice and told us everything we need to know I sense Rhydian calm down and relax but there is still some sadness in him. It must be tough for him; I just don't know how to help him. Mam encourages us both up to bed since we do have school in the morning. Great double gym class! We had gym class this morning and I was bored as anything just sitting and observing like a statue. Now tomorrow we have double it, what am I going to do? Rhydian, Shan, and Tom will all be partaking. Unfortunately when I asked mam if I could take part she sighed and told me that gymnastics was no good with all the stretching it could push against my still healing ribs. Turns out after tomorrow Alice will be joining us too. I managed to get up the stairs, with Rhydian following and entered the bathroom down the hall with no interruptions from anyone wanting to talk, or in Rhydians case wish goodnight and kiss which we usually do. Carefully I locked the door to the bathroom and heard Rhydian go into his room. I stepped over the sink and looked up at my reflection in the small mirror that was nailed to the tiled wall. My eyes widen as I see how red and swollen my throbbing lips are. It's probably from being out in the cold. Oh who am I kidding? Only one person could have caused this, probably when we were standing outside in the street and coming back from a certainly lovely date. Looking at them I realize my face goes about the exact same colour as them when realizing that mam and dad saw me like this too. God knows what they were thinking happened. It wasn't that long ago but I still miss it and wish to relive every moment, with his soft lips upon mine moving in sink to deepen the kiss. It's like I need him to keep me going. I sighed his name after splashing some water on my face and heading out. At the exact same time he steps out of his room with a mischievous look on his face. His lips are nowhere near as bad as mine, just a darker red than usual, but I guess that's because it's been him kissing me more.

"You called," he chuckled triumphantly noticing my lips as they are.

"Oh shut up you, this is your fault," I retort back while stomping into my room still picturing his smirk.

I hear him go into the bathroom and I just sit down on the end of my bed and take my shoes off until he exits shutting the door loud enough for even a human to hear. Next there's a faint knock on my bedroom door and I know that it's him. Who else would knock with such caution? He probably thinks I'm actually mad at him, but how could I be? I need him with me, there's no way I could ever be mad at him. Standing up I slowly walk towards the door and open it. Seeing him stand on the other side in his stripy, blue, cotton trousers and a matching plain, blue top makes my heart pound but luckily he hasn't picked it up. He's looking down and smirks again when seeing my pink cupcake socks. I step aside and give him time to come in. I close the door and turn around to find him standing and staring at me, he's still rather sad and I think talking about Alice brought back too many memories for him, and not good ones. Looking up I see the heart pounding half smile of his and grin back at him. He raises his eye brows as if to ask if he's forgiven for what he had done to my lips and in response I stepped closer our faces were millimeters apart when I nodded and placed my no longer throbbing lips on to his. The need got the better of me; I needed his lips on mine again. He was so gentle and kind I couldn't resist. Both of us closed our eyes as he put his hands on my hips just above where my jeans end and I place my hands on his shoulders that are covered with his blue shirt. The muscles beneath my hands tense as he deepens the kiss by leaning more into it. Then I feel my back arch backwards from him leaning in. Suddenly he moves my vest top up just enough to place his hands on my bare skin. My eyes open widen as heat rushes to the place on my hips were they cover. It's such a feeling that I don't want it to ever end, I deepen the kiss even more as fire burns in my chest and where he is touching my bare skin. I need to feel it all over, but I know now is not the time. Mam and dad are just down stairs and they have their wolf senses. Our lips have yet to part but he smiles against mine as I lean in towards him more. He slowly moves his hands round my hips and to the small of my back. That's when I reflect the smile that he gave me against his lips. It felt so right and he was so gentle. My hands were also slowly moving up his chest and around his neck where they tangled in his hair. We stood there for what seemed like ages still kissing and not parting. Occasionally he would only suck on my bottom lip which would then result in it throbbing and increasing the need to kiss him again.

"Maddy pet!" Mam shouted outside my bedroom door scaring the life out of both of us.

We part instantly both of us breathless and unable to speak. There was a grin playing on my lips that I needed to get rid of before Rhydian noticed but failed and he returned it. Once he heard mam he had dropped his hands to his side and stepped away from me. Although I could still see his chest moving up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Mine was moving up and down just as fast and I knew I had to console myself before answering mam. I looked up into Rhydians eyes swimming blue eyes that were clouded over with passion and saw him nod to open the door.

"Come in!" I whimper still a little breathless.

She comes in and Rhydian leaves at the same time. I see the worried but also surprised look she gave me as she entered once Rhydian had muttered goodnight to her and left. I had to explain to her that he was only in here to say goodnight and that I tried cheering him up after the memories of Alice and foster came back to him earlier. Obviously she didn't believe it because my lips were still swollen again, my breathing was still heavy with passion and need for him, and my top was a crumpled mess on my frame. Luckily she didn't bother to question it and just gave me another injection, then we wished each other goodnight, all of a sudden she was gone. Alone in my room I got changed into my fluffy pajama trousers and my Beatles top that dad got me ages ago and is far too big for me, which is why it's my pajama top. Then got in bed after turning the lights out. My heart quickly rips in two. Sadness rolls over me. It's like I have just been squished by a bolder. I hear Rhydians sob not once but twice then sniffle. I knew tonight was hard for him with Alice, but not this hard. My alpha is crying next door. My soul mate is wounded. Just knowing that is making me wounded. I can't take it! I leap out of bed and rush to Rhydians room right next door to mine only further down the corridor. I gently push the door open and tip toe in. his back is facing me as he lies under the covers on the far side of the bed.

"Rhydian?" I whisper, yet no response. Slowly I slide into the bed next to him, perfectly straight and not touching him at all, giving him space but he keeps is back to me. I plead him to turn around but no hope. So I start say softly, "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of your tears and then I get a little bit nervous too," I say to his back but still continue, "Turn around Rhydian, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes, those amazing bright, blue eyes that keep my going along with your half smile. It's killing me to see you like this, my alpha so wounded because of the past. Please let it go, I'll make sure no harm or anything bad happens to you again. I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever to just forget. It must be hard, but what do I know right? I had a great childhood compared to yours. But yours wasn't all bad. It's not your fault, you didn't mess it up. We all have a destiny out there that is giving to us at birth, it's just unlucky that that's the way your went. You've got me now though, I know I'm not much and I'm not your family but if you only hold me tight, my mam and dad won't kill ya and I'll make sure to never let go. We'll be holding on forever, and we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong together, you really need me tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight."

With those words he finally turned around and I saw the noticeable tear stains even in the dark. But I don't care he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. And that's how we fall asleep. Together because we need each other.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK!? I simply couldn't resist that song xD sorry it ended suddenly**

**A bit of a boring long one I know **** I apologize for the lack of good Maddian too. **

**I tried my best and I have altered my writing so please let me know what you think. **

**And what do you think should happen in the next chapter?xxx **


	25. Feelings

**Hi **

**Haven't heard a lot about the other chapters hope they're ok :/ xx**

**There's gonna be some more speech in this one hope that's ok :/ **

**Let me know please :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Thank you to the readers :D **

Rhydian POV

Slowly, my eyes open to see the light coming in from the left where the window is and then I fix on the chocolate brown hair that is spread right across the pillow next to me. It's attached to a head that is resting on my arm that at the end hands are entangled gripping tightly. Her beautiful, pale face is looking the other way. Her other hand is clutching her side where her big Beatles top is crumpled in her fist. My other hand rubbing her arm up and down in slow, soothing motions in attempt to please her. The covers are rolled back down to my waist and her as it was a fairly hot night last night. I haven't slept that well in a while, despite the emotions last night. Maddy being here definitely helped the words in which she said made me feel so many different feelings all at once. Suddenly I can feel a smile tug on my lips as I remember back to last night. How could I not turn around? I didn't want her to see me cry, it makes me feel weak. What sort of an alpha is weak? I have to be strong, for her and keep my negative feelings in. Maddy begins to stir next to me and I realise she shouldn't wake up yet because we still have another half hour before my alarm's going to go off. But her face turns towards mine as her hazel eyes begin to open sleepily and a grin plays her lips. Carefully I roll my arm up with our hands still entangled that's behind her head and pull her into my side and put our linked hands by her side that's sticking up in the air under the covers. I smile down at her leaning in closer to her face, our breaths emerging together. A smile still on her lips she lets goes of her side and puts her hand across my mouth while squeezing my other hand that's linked with hers.

"Not now Rhydian," she whispers sleepily, "I haven't brushed my teeth."

I chuckled against her hand as she closes her eyes once more. Quietly I watch her and study all her features. She has rather short eyelashes that are faded at the tips, little but powerful nose, soft, amazing lips that are so gentle and leave a taste of sweetness after every kiss. They have finally gone back to their original size and colour.

"Rhydian I can feel you staring at me," she replies her eyes still closed pulling me out of my thoughts and feelings.

A very loud chuckle makes its way up my throat and escapes my lips which makes her smile and show her extremely cute dimples. I place a light kiss on each one them but then my smile drops instantly. Groggily she rolls to the end of the bed out of my reach and letting go of me, then gets up to leave with a thump she lands on the floor just before she reaches the door. I sling my legs over the side as quickly as I can and rush to her side.

"Are you alright Mads? Where are you going?" I ask her in my hushed, worried tone that has progressed having seen her fall.

Picking her up off the floor she asks, "Do you really want to face my mam and dad when they find me in here in half an hour?"

I slowly shake my head because it's true. Then she walks out of my room through the door and I am left standing alone. Loneliness and loss falls upon me as I make my way back to the bed to enjoy another round of feelings and thoughts until the alarm rings.

Unfortunately getting ready, breakfast, running to school, all pass way too quickly and Maddy and I's time alone has ended as we reach registration. Mr Jeffries calls everyone's name out but I'm hardly even listening. Maddy is sat next to me beaming a teeth showing smile while her hair hangs loosely in front of her face, as she's talking with Tom and Shannon. I haven't seen her laugh this much for ages and it's about time too. I'm so pleased they forgave her but I knew they would anyway; they're her best friends, part of her pack, and who wouldn't? She's so beautiful and smart and funny and independent that it's hard not to love her. Maybe they don't love her in the way I do, but they do love her like a sister even if they haven't said it out loud. Suddenly I realise that Maddy is no longer laughing but blushing a dark shade of pink as she glares at me.

That's when I hear Shannon say in a sing song tone, "Www lover boy is staring."

"Hey man," Tom says waving a hand in front of my face, that's when I realise that I'm still looking at Maddy trying to control my feelings I pull away and look at my two friends as heat rises to my cheeks, while tom says, "You've hardly said a word, you alright?"

I nod and the bell goes before I manage to answer, which is lucky because I have no idea what I would have told him. There's no awkwardness between us, but I can't help feel angry whenever I'm reminded of it. He's apologised to me so many times when I get angry but it doesn't work and I know it was because of his dad. Though no one can properly calm me down except for Maddy. When she's with me it's like all my bad feelings and anger just flows away because I know she's mine, my alpha, my soul mate, and for Tom to understand, my girlfriend.

"Rhydian you might wanna start to look where you're going," Maddy told me whilst blushing and I realised that since we left the class room my eyes have been on her, "You've already walk into the three K's and now you're heading to the girls changing room."

The heat rose to my cheeks while she laughed and gently put her lips on the side of my cheek. The roars of 'awes' coming from inside the girls side and 'whoa' from the boys side exploded in both our ears as she covered her face in her hands and banged her head on my shoulder. Grinning like an idiot, I left her to go and went to change. The lesson couldn't have been worse, Jimi taunted both me and Mads (who was sitting on the side) with stupid kissing noises, saying things like 'the princess and her slave' while the K's gasped with jealousy and Tom and Shan laughed their heads off. It didn't even bother me that much but Maddy was getting fed up and aggravated which then made me mad at Jimi. This wasn't fair, why can't they just ignore us like they normally do? It's not even funny anymore, but Jimi won't take that. English Drama class was just as boring and aggravating but at least I was able to be close to Mads by being her partner.

"Ok," Miss started, "So today I will be asking you all to do a presentation on something you feel strongly about. It will be homework, you have a whole weak to prepare a slide, a song, a speech, or even an acting scene. The title must be something you feel strongly about. This is going to help you express your feelings in more ways than one. You are aiming to capture your audience and make them feel strongly about it too, though you will only have a certain amount of time to capture the audience so make your piece short and motivating. We will be preforming them on Friday afternoon in the canteen; therefore you all have today and all of tomorrow plus Friday morning to put something together. The short amount of time is due to the fact that this has to be short, a few minutes. Good luck."

I looked down at Maddy and she was concentrating on what Miss was rambling on about, twisting her small hips from side to side. Her hair still dangling down onto her shoulders that are covered with her white shirt that at the neckline a lose tie hangs swinging slightly as she moves. The jeans that use to be nice and tight around her waist are being clung onto her with a black leather belt that has a bow engraved on it, and they hang loosely all the way down her legs. She's still wearing the same shoes with the rubber sole and fabric body with laces. Compared to mine her feet are petit, which is sweet in a way.

"Mr Morris!" Miss shouts from the front of the class that then turns to look at me. I take my eyes off Maddy and settle them on Miss while she speaks, "Would you rather Maddy be excuse if she's that much of a distraction for you?" I huffed and shook my head, "Very well, look this way please."

Everyone laughed while Jimi chanted, "he's thinking which part to lick later miss!"

I see Mads shift awkwardly about twenty times and I realise the blush is creepy up my face but the anger is stronger. I hate all these damn feelings!

**Not a lot of Maddian I'm sorry :/**

**Ill add more next time :D **

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**Please do let me know what you think. I want to know :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Irresistable

**Hi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This will include more Maddian :D**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**I was so inspired by ****Maddy Wolf ****:D and I cannot tell you readers how much she's helped me :D my friend I owe you :D give a massive thanks to ****Maddy Wolf ****who's helped me :D **

**Hope this is ok for you :D xxx**

**And thanks also to ****ButterflyBlueEyes, Lydz, ****and ****ThinkBelieveAchieve**** xxxxxxxxxxxxxx thanks :D**

Maddy POV

Thank god that English Drama is over. What a mess! All Rhydian kept doing was staring and joking around like an idiot, and then Miss got involved embarrassing the both of us, now Jimi is continuing to call us names and embarrass us even more. It was tough enough this morning with mam, which I have to tell Rhydian about later. I can't now because Tom and Shan are going to meet us here in the dark room for break. Where are they? Suddenly Shan and Harry walk in side by side chuckling to each other, while Rhydian and I sit on the chairs next to each other watching them confused. Rhydian looks to me the same time I look to him and both our faces have the same look of suspicion. Tom then enters looking fed up and bored, but then lights up when he sees us here too. He comes and sits beside me as Rhydian slips his hand into mine. I look towards him and he gives me one of those half smiles that was so very irresistible and I twist facing away from him then lean back into his chest while his arms slink around my waist and rest on my thigh, as mine cross and hold onto his muscled arms. Tom looks at us with a cheeky grin then we all turn back to Shan and Harry questioningly, without saying a word he answers us with:

"I was practising upstairs at the start of break. Suddenly Shannon comes in and hears me singing-"

"I was hoping to hand in the assignment early," she reasoned.

"Yeah then she started singing along to whatever was on her iPod. You should have heard her! It was amazing! I'm trying to persuade her to sing with my band at the next disco that's coming up on Halloween."

We all looked at each other as Shannon went bright red and looked towards her shoes. None of us have heard Shannon sing before so we never even knew she could. But the excitement in Harrys tone is very convincing. I smiled at him as Rhydian tightened his grip on me. Why I don't know it's not as if I'm going to run away from him, he's irresistible. Unfortunately the bell went minutes later so we all had to get up and leave. Tom was the last one to lock up while the rest of us carried on to class. Harry tried persuading me to sing to see if I was any good because he said I had the looks for it too but I assured him that I wasn't and really didn't have the looks of a singer, in fact any looks at all., everyone was chuckling except for Rhydian but it was just irresistible not to laugh. Though it did stop by the time we had reached the class room and sat down, Tom next to Shan, Rhydian next to me and Tom at the back behind Shan on his own. Mr Jeffries came in and called all our names out as we answered, when done he gave us a math problem as well as a book to copy out the rest. After explaining everything and we have our chance to start I find a note in front of me from Rhydian. The class is in total silence apart from me rustling the note paper as I open it up to read it.

_Hi, why's it so quiet? And what was all that about Shan singing with you and everything? Plus why didn't you believe Harry when he said you looked like a singer? _

I wrote a reply down on the same piece of paper saying:

_Hi, I have no idea perhaps people are actually working on these stupid problems. Looks like Shan really can sing but there's no way she'll have the confidence to just go on stage and preform, and there's no way I'm singing. I sound like a cat in a room full of moving rocking chairs, and I don't look like a singer they're all pretty, thin, perfect hair, their makeup on their eyes and lips are always spot on. Then there's short, frumpy, normal, non-perfect makeup, me._

I watched closely as he read it and sadly smiled. Jotting down a reply then tossing it back over to me.

_I agree on Shannon. But who says you can't sing? And all those things you said are so untrue! __I find your lips so kissable and your kiss un-miss able. Your fingertips so touchable and your eyes irresistible__ and that's without makeup. Beside you don't need it your already beautiful._

Heat slowly rises up to my cheeks and he nudges me under the table to make me look at him once more. He gives me a look as if to say 'it's true and you know it' and his lips spread into a long smile.I shake my head in disapproval and reply:

_Only you could say that Rhydian and you're only going to cause your my soul mate. And if so then where is the beauty because I sure as hell don't see it. _

Quickly I did the first few problems since neither of us have done nay work, while I waited for a reply.

_I'm not just saying it._ _It's in your lips and in your kiss. It's in your touch and your fingertips and it's in all the things and other things, that make you who you are and your eyes irresistible._

I smiled at him and hid the note paper in my grey jacket pocket and went back to doing the work, waiting for the day to be over. But by lunch time I had again remembered the conversation mam and I had this morning and told Rhydian what had happened. We were sitting together by the desk in the dark room studying some photos Shan had taken a while ago. I mentioned how I came downstairs this morning before he was awake and sat down at the dining table with mam while she made coffee and the meaty breakfast. Then I told him that she couldn't stop smiling and the fact that it was practically irresistible to notice. Turns out mam knew that I had spent the night in bed with him, but understood why and the fact that he was upset after hearing about Alice and remembering the foster homes. I couldn't help but notice the slight frown and the tinge of sadness after telling him that. Before I could continue Rhydian asked how she knew that had happened and I filled him in on the fact that she could smell his sent all over me, like it had rubbed off onto me. Also, I added the fact that he couldn't smell it because by the time he was awake I had had a shower and he'd had one as soon as he got up. Luckily dad didn't notice either. But since mam did we'd have to be more careful from now on. At the end of explaining he was a dark crimson and totally speechless. Though it soon faded as Tom and Shan entered cheering about something that had just happened. Rhydian was still tense, but the redness of his cheeks died down a little, I giggled at him and moved on my tip toes to peck him on the lips. He smiled down at me as Tom made the comment on my height and the fact that I had to go on my tip toes. But Rhydian wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled down at me brightly. Before I knew it and could protest, his hands were firmly on my thighs and I was lifted up and onto the back of his shoulders as if I was just weightless. A scream of shock and delight left my lips as a deep rumbled chuckle left Rhydian's lips, now I was taller than all of them and it was fun. Both Tom and Shan looked up towards me with a knowing smile as I held onto the side of Rhydians head and stuck my tongue out at them in a childish way. His hands were on my thighs that dangled down from his shoulders, his thumb lightly rubbed against the fabric of my jeans which was soothing. Slowly I bent down and appeared right in front of his face, my hair dangling down as I was upside down looking into his big blue eyes that shone with glee. His lips found mine for way longer than before and I was captured into the kiss. Our noses rubbed together as all the blood rushed to my head, but we didn't stop even though we were totally aware of our audience. The only thing that broke us apart and got me back into a sitting upright position still on Rhydians shoulders was the voice of Shannon reading out something that sounded too familiar. Suddenly my eyes go wide and Rhydian places my feet back on the floor beside him. Quickly I try to snatch the piece of paper out of her hand but her and Tom are already in fits of laughter. It was the note sheet that had fallen out of my pocket once I got onto his shoulders. Both of our faces go bright red and I walk back to hide mine in his chest. Though a smile still played on both of our lips as she read on the notes and spoke about how sweet Rhydian was. I totally agreed because it was irresistible no to.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Next chapter will be updated soon within the next few days :D**

**Thanks for not giving up on me :D so don't now please :D**

**I have taken in some of your suggestions and there will be more for you Lydz in the next chapter Thank you ! :D **

**What did you think? REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D**** xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. Jealous

**Hi hope you enjoyed the last chapter here's some more :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you to Lydz for giving me the inspiration for this one :D :D :D **

**Anyone else got any ideas?**

**Or want the next chapter to include something special ?**

**If there's any of you who have Maddian fanfics and want me to check them out I'd be glad to :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW :D :D :D xxxxxx**

Maddy POV

After their laughter subsided, both Rhydian and I were the same colour as a tomato. Of course I agreed that he was sweet while snatching the note paper back, but I soon retreated back into his arms and hid my face in the side of his jacket that was loosely hanging around his shoulders and draping down his arms. Without warning there was a light knock on the other side of the room. Shannon went to answer it and it turned out to be Harry, he entered following Shan and we all said hi as usual. He looked at me and Rhydian and saw how close we were, our hands now entwining and swinging in between us. He put on a blank face and looked towards the floor, looking too shy to ask. Rhydian practically shouts to him that we're dating and Harry nods with a small smile then starts talking to Shan. They giggled and smiled at each other practically ignoring all of us and they were really close. Tom looks at them both with not an amused face and then leaves, us following and Rhydian had a small fainted smile. The bell to signal lunch would be over was going to ring any minute. I tried to get Toms attention and he snapped. Rhydians hand gripped mine tighter as Tom snapped his head to look at me and angrily replied with 'what?' we then decided to stay silent for the rest of the day. The lessons went by quickly with Harry, Shan, and I chatting while Rhydian spoke to Tom and I was actually getting a tad jealous. Every now and then Rhydian would look over with what looked like an angry expression. What's going on? He's hardly said a word to me all afternoon, and has been stuck to Tom's side for ages. Harry keeps smiling at me While Shan and I look worried about all of our friends. Something's wrong with Tom, and I can feel my heart ache, something's really not right with Rhydian. What have I done? Are we too far apart? I remember mam telling me about the pull. Is this what it is? Is the pull trying to tell me something? I don't know! But this feeling isn't right. When the last bell went my hand few to my chest. It was tightening and getting harder to breath calmly. I was heading to the double doors that lead to the front yard for some air, when Rhydian grabbed my arm and smiled playfully. All the pain, the heavy breathing just vanished like the everything was solved. Suddenly I realise that we were in the dark room, alone. His lips found mine as his fingers found the keys to lock the door behind us. But I couldn't just forget, I wanted answers. When I pulled away and gave him a questioning look he told me:

"Look Mads, I love you. I've hardly been with you alone today, no thanks to Harry," He said angrily.

"Rhydian Morris?" I said in shock after coming to a realization, "Are you jealous of Harry?"

He looked to the floor tensing before replying with, "Maybe. Come on Mads! I'm not the only one that's noticed how close he's getting to you. But I don't think I'm the only one."

That's when it clicked inside my head. Tom has a crush on Shannon! Harry has been around Shan for the whole day! The frown he gave us at lunch, the angry mood he was in, what Rhydian was getting mad about earlier. It's all because of Harry; Tom must have said something that made Rhydian see what he was on about.

"Well don't be. Whatever Tom said, it's probably not true. He's jealous! But you shouldn't be!" I replied getting a little annoyed and raising my tone, "I'm your soul mate Rhydian, does that not count for anything? I love you," Now a tear threatened to fall but I succeeded to contain it and continued, " And Harry isn't even a real friend; we've hardly even talked since today. Plus he has totally got his eye on Shan. And me, I have my eye on you so please don't be jealous."

"Well, Tom seems to think otherwise. He thinks that Harry is trying to separate me and him away from you and Shannon. But don't worry I'll talk to him, you're my soul mate and I do love you, I'm sorry. When we get back I'm going to have to face your mum. So can we just enjoy this moment, alone for now?"

I nodded and once the door was locked he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in as my hands reach up and around his neck. We stood and stared at each -other's eyes for a moment. His big ocean filed ones looking straight down at me and only me. Then I could clearly see all the doubt flow away and be replaced with beauty and love. Our lips met for a second and parted, only to then be connected in a much needed and deeper kiss with our eyes closing shut. As it depend by me going on tip toes, his hands wrapped around me tighter and scrunched up my hoodie at the back as he brought me even closer to him. By now we were so close we were practically one person. Slowly, I pulled away gasping for air as Rhydian looked at my face patiently, switching his eyes from mine to my lips. It wasn't long before he kissed me again but this time on the tip of my nose that crumpled up, and then down to my lips. A short giggled left my lips as a deep chuckle from him followed, both muffled from the kiss. Time was running out though and we didn't want to end up locked in the school building. But before we could part we heard the door being unlocked by another person on the out-side of it. Quickly, Rhydian dragged me out to the shadows by my hips and we hid behind the bookcase. He crouched down, still holding on to my hips and I went down beside him. He smiled at me and I kissed him briefly.

"Tom," Shannon said when entering and interrupting us as we pull away, "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that you keep cancelling on me because of him."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, it's just I'm only getting to know Harry. You know that right?"

We saw Tom nod as Shan sighed and picked up the camera. But before she could plug it in she saw Tom begin to leave. After asking where he was going she got the reply of:

"Look, I know I've only just got over Mads," That's when I felt the grip around my waist tighten and I was reminded of Rhydian and how bad this could be for him to hear. To me; I was used to it by now. But Tom continued, unaware of our presence, "And I can't tell you how thankful I am for you helping me out. The problem is, while helping me… you… also…" He fumbled for the words but I already knew what he was going to say, "Honestly, I've never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more? As I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure."

"Well then I'll leave," Shan said almost in tears, "Because I don't know either. I like you Tom but you are my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. But if you say you want me to stay; I'll change my mind, because all I wanna know while I'm walking away is if you'll be mine. Not Harry you, bury the jealousy now and give me an answer, please."

**Thanks for reading xD **

**Little cliff hanger there xD :D**

**Next chapter will be here soon I promise :D **

**Sorry that wasn't very well written but I tried my best :D let me know what you think? Do u want me to change anything?**

**And like I mention ****If there's any of you who have Maddian fanfics and want me to check them out, give a review I'd be glad to :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Ew

**Hi :D sorry been a while but I have school and stuff…. **

**Glad you all liked my last chapter :D **

**If you like this then you should go check out WOLVES MATE FOR LIFE, I read it and it's good :D xxxx**

**R&R! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rhydian POV

Mad's sitting next to me as we watch Tom and Shan from behind the shelf. Her mouth is hanging open slightly with shock as her eyes are glued on her two best friends. It's funny because I thought they were going to be the kind who stay friends forever and live separate lives that only meet when they spoke to one another. Then again I never thought I'd find my soul mate, I wasn't even sure there was such thing. Now here I am with my hand hanging around Maddys waist, watching as Tom put his own hand on Shans waist and kissing her slowly, but deeply. By now even my mouth is open a little at the sight of them both. Maddy whispers 'Ew' but it's so quiet that even I, with my wolf senses can barely hear it. Total silence has now filled the room, it's just me and Mad's staring while they part and stare at each other. I cannot believe it. After everything he'd pointed out to me earlier about Shan and Harry and now here; he is gazing into her eyes. There's no way that Harry is a threat now, by the looks of things anyway. I can just about make out the slight glint of lust in Shans eyes that I remember seeing when she thought she got a good picture of the 'Beast' ages ago. Only thing is that was no beast and she knows it now too.

Suddenly they've left and I'm being pulled out of my thoughts as Maddy moves out of my grasp. She reminds me that we should go and I can't argue with her. But I don't want to go back yet, face her mum. I can't imagine what jokes she's got or what lecture she's prepared for me. Basically things I already know, I know I have to protect Maddy, I know I must never brake her heart, I know that I can never leave her, and I will never do any of those things. Even thinking of them is getting me down. Maddy quickly cheers me up by asking if I wanted to go to Bernie's first. Of course I agreed and headed in the other direction from her house taking her hand in mine. The walk there is silent; both of us a bit speechless after what just happened. It's safe to say that Tom and Shannon are now dating, and Harry is out of the way. I realise now that our hands are swinging in between us and I can't help but chuckle. Maddy is always like this. Like a kid swinging her legs while sitting on a tall chair, always wanting ice cream, into action movies. It's sweet, and with it being Maddy she just happens to notice me grinning. Obviously she asks why and I tell her what I was thinking. Sadly my reply meant I got a light, playful push in the chest with her other hand that isn't in mine. Wanting the last 'say' I release her hand and instead wrap the same arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me. Happiness flows through my veins as I feel her wrap her arm around my middle and lean her head on my shoulder. This here is my paradise, being close to her, I can't ask for more and I don't want more. It's like what Bryn told me 'You might be older, but you're bloody stupid. I saw you in the wood earlier with a smile while talking to mum, hardly ever see you smile. Then I realised you were talking about Maddy. She's your source of happiness so why not go to her?' Can't believe it took a whole week to realise he was right. Thinking about it I can't help the pang of sadness that hits me from the inside. I haven't seen my real family in a while, but there's no way I'm leaving Maddy to go see them, and there's no way I'm taking Maddy over there. If they miss me then they know where I'll be.

Once we reach Bernie's we are greeted by Tom and Shan before we even enter. Maddys face lifts into a mischievous smile which they don't question. But because I know what's going on a small chuckle manages to escape my lips by accident. Shannon happens to say ew while looking at how close we were before reminding us we were in public. If only they knew they were in public earlier. Tom glares at me but Maddy quickly saves me by announcing that we should enter. As we do, Maddy moves out of my grasp as she takes a seat, I do the same next to her. Shan leaves to get the ice cream, knowing what we always have. Tom stares at both of us leaning our elbows on the table. Silence falls upon us until Shannon comes back. The smile on Maddys face is priceless and I just happen to mention it to her. Suddenly ice cream gets placed off her spoon and on the tip of my nose as she giggles loudly. Tom and Shan laugh too as I wipe it off with my finger and slither it down her cheek. She wipes it off with the back of her hand while slightly shouting 'ew' but it's not long before she flings more at me with her spoon. Returning the favour, I realise by the end that both of us are out of ice cream and a frown appears on her face as she looks down at her jumper and feels her hair. Without thinking I lift her chin and kiss her lips slowly yet softly. This then rewarded us with 'ews' from Tom and Shan.

"Ok you two!" Shan said loudly as we parted.

"What?" Maddy asked defensively.

"Nothing," Tom said.

Therefore I reached for Maddy's wait and pulled her onto my lab while kissing again. Only this time Tom, Shan, Bernie, The three K's, Jimmy, and Liam all jeered and chanted 'ew!'

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Sorry it took so long :/ **

**Could do with a little inspiration right now :P **

**Let me know :D REVIEW! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	29. Home

**Hi :D xxx**

**Sorry for such a long wait :D I do have an explanation I promise xxxx**

**My school has just had test week. Therefore I have been studying all week and weekend. I'm sorry it won't be as long next time xx **

**WARNING: sorry but this may contain a lot of speech. Sorry! xxx**

**Enjoy R&R!xxxxx :D**

Maddy POV

That could have gone better. Why is it that whenever there's an embarrassing fate ahead the stars chose to put me through it? Don't get me wrong, I love Rhydian, and I loved being close to him. But now the comments and insults are getting a little too much. Just because I sat on his lap and gave him a kiss after our little ice cream food fight, everyone has to mention it while we were leaving the cafe. Each of them (besides Tom and Shan) chanted nicknames, the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song, make stupid sound affects with their mouths, and basically being pains. If only they knew about us Wolfbloods, would they understand then? Because they haven't got a clue, they just think we're like boyfriend and girlfriend. They don't know we're mates, but they wouldn't understand even if they did know. Just like Tom and Shan will never fully understand. Obviously Rhydian noticed it was bothering me so we quickened our pace towards the forest and entered; now we're nearly home. I love home. Home where there are no people to judge us, well not all the time at least. But home where we can be alone for a while and not be judged by our actions together, home where I feel safe, home with Rhydian. Home is where the heart is. Rhydian's still got his arm around my shoulders protectively but I don't mind, it's more than comforting.

As we enter our home the sweet scent of perfumes flies up into my nose. Someone's here, not a stranger because I faintly recognise the scent, Rhydian has also taken it in and is now sniffing the mots in the air in search for the source. My eyes scan the room but come across nothing new or different. What's going on? Carefully I step inside and walk into the living room. Suddenly I am being taken back to when I was three back in Cornwall. That scent is nothing new; the person it belongs to is no stranger, not even close.

"Granma?!" Yell as I see her sitting on the couch next to mam while dad hovers over them.

She turns her head and I notice the salty tear stains that have become a part of her surprisingly clean, smooth face. Oh no! Granma hardly never cries, I always thought because she is a Wolfblood. Now I'm starting to question the fact since she's sobbing while mam gives a sad glance in our direction. The look causes a shiver to escape down my spine. Rhydians arm is now back by his side since he released me the moment we walked in and saw all the others, but I wish he hadn't I'm already missing his touch. Fear rises within my chest and my hands start to involuntarily shake. Now I realise that Grandpa is nowhere to be seen, and I can't even pick up his scent, though it's hard with the stench of strong perfume, I presume Granma is wearing.

"Maddy," Dad says, "You might want to come sit down."

I begin to do as suggested before I realise that Rhydian stays still. I signal him over with my still trembling hand and that's when Granma realises his presence. Weirdly he doesn't budge so a retrace my steps and take hold of his hand which also then begins to shake because of me then I lead him to the arm chair where he sits and I join him on his lap. For now I don't care if Granma doesn't know him, or the annoyed look dad keeps giving us. My heart is pounding fast and right now Rhydian is the only one that can stop it from bursting into a million tiny pieces. This is Granma crying as well as mam now. Something bad has happened.

"Mam, Granma?" I whimper out.

Rhydian snakes another arm of his around my waist and I can feel his lips press against my shirt covered shoulder as the warmth sinks in.

"Maddy dear," Granma starts in between less frantic sobs, "It's your Grandpa. A wild pack near the forest in the north came down to us in our home and… and… He tried to hold them off…it's gone, our home, he's gone-"

I can barely remember what else she said. I can barely remember what mam said. I can barely remember what dad said. I can barely remember the state of my form. I can barely remember breathing.

Grandpa, although he lived far away, was always the life and soul of the five of us. When holidays were in Cornwall there was never a dull moment, never a gloomy moment, never a face without a smile. Grandpa had the biggest heart than anyone, always looking out for everyone, always playing with me and my dolls when I was little. They say home is where the heart is, but when u where with grandpa, home was where he was. Home is where you feel loved, happy, and safe, home was always and forever will be with him.

"Maddy please!" Mam shouts at me.

It's the first thing I hear. The fact that Rhydian is no longer present is the thing that startles me most. It's now just me sitting on the edge of the arm chair.

"I'm ok," I croak still emotionless, "Where's Rhydian?"

"Right here," he replied softly whilst stroking my head from behind, giving his location away. "There's no way you can get rid of me that easily Mads."

With that I leap out of my chair and into his embrace once he's come from behind the arm chair. Suddenly a massive wave flushes upon me and the tears start to flow involuntarily out of my eyes. Now my whole being is shaking like a leaf. My hands are shaking behind Rhydians back and soon knees buckle after another round of sobs Granma's hand can be felt on my back but I can't turn away. My face has found a new home on Rhydians chest that it never wants to leave. It must be weird for Granma to see me like this with him, mainly because the fact that she has never met Rhydian and probably has no idea about the whole Soul Mates thing. But there's no need for her to worry about me and him. Rhydian has such a good heart, be it annoying sometimes. But I can still recall the date in that café. I love him, and I wish so badly for him to have met Grandpa. Why couldn't he? Just needed one more day for them to meat. Hey would have loved each other, Grandpas laughs along with Rhydian sarcasm would have meant total fits of laughter. A smile comes to my face but soon fades as I realise that that combination can now never happen. My face digs deeper and my grip tightens on the back of his shirt as sob roll in and tremors emerge from within again, causing another round of shakes that seem to scare Rhydian from the way his heart beat speeds up. As much as I try to contain it the worse it gets until Rhydian kisses the top of my head and I pull him down with me as darkness falls upon me in an instant.

**Thanks for staying and waiting ! xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope u enjoyed next ones coming soon xxx **

**Thanks :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	30. Worried

**Hi :D xx**

**Here it is :D**

**ALL CREDITS TO ****Maddy Wolf! She's the one that helped me and basically gave me the plot. She's so creative and amazing. Check out her youtube channel if you like Maddian vids ;) :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WARNING: may contain a little more speech than usual sorry and there's not a lot of maddian xxx**

**Hope you're still following REVIEW xx**

Emma POV

Mam's got her hand on Maddy's back but I know Maddy won't turn to her. Mam doesn't know THAT Maddy has a soul mate, heck she doesn't even know who Rhydian is. I know I'm going to have to be the one to tell her, but not now. Maddy's sobs can still be heard and I can see it worries and scares Rhydian. Although his eyes are shut tight and his face is hidden in Maddy's hair it's obvious by the way he holds her. It's as if she's made of glass. I can also see how annoyed Dan is getting, Maddy always use to run to him when she was a little cub, but now she has Rhydian and it's not settling for everyone. Therefore he flees into the kitchen. Out the corner of my eye I see mam back off as Maddy starts to shake. As soon as her legs buckle Rhydian grabs the back of her knees and picks her up. Dan's gone into the kitchen to make some tea; Mam is looking back and forth at me and Rhydian with her eyes full of tears and confusion spread across her face. We watch side by side as Rhydian slowly lays Maddy down on the sofa. Soon enough I move down to the den to retrieve a soft blanket to cover her over because I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. After I put a small kiss on Maddy's forehead I give Rhydian a 'she'll be ok' look. Obviously Maddy's ok and it's just shock from loss but I still don't like seeing my cub like this, or even Rhydian like this. The poor thing is worried out of his mind, no matter how hard you try to hide it, it's plain to see in his eyes. When Dan walks back in he sighs at the sight of our daughter and the wolfblood that is now sitting cross legged on the carpet beside her. After handing mam her tea I decide to take her in the kitchen while Dan sits on the arm chair watching the two cubs. Once settled down at the wooden table she begins her questioning in a raspy voice like Meryl Streep.

"I know Maddy's upset, everyone is and if you don't want to tell me now then fine. But what was all that about? Who is he? Are they-"

"Soul mates?" I but in before she rumbles on forever, "Yes."

"Aren't they a little young? She's only sixteen."

"Yes, but don't worry it's one of the strongest pulls we've ever seen. They're practically inseparable, gave us all fright but not as much as them. Obviously they've accepted it by now, it was a while ago though."

"And the man cub?"

"Rhydian. He came from the wild after being chased out. He has been in foster care all his life after his mam left him alone in the forest when he was about two years old. He got fostered by a family in the village and ended up going to the same school as her, they became friends. Dan and I were worried it was more than that last year but she was adamant they were just friends, and look at them now. He's living here in the guest room for now since the last time we tried to split them up they both ended up in a deep sleep. We haven't been informed of much since then."

"Wow, that bad huh. How did Dan take it?"

"As you can imagine," I chuckled.

"Oh no poor Maddy."

"Yeah. But we're ok now and Rhydian will take care of her."

Suddenly I see the frown and wash of sadness that washes over her face. Now I remember what she had managed to tell me about the events of the previous day. She and dad were also soul mates; they were so close and had been best friends since their first transformation at fourteen. I can still remember them telling me how they met on the night of my transformation. Back in Cornwall we didn't have a den we had a barn, and I remember walking in on the two of them acting like they were my age at eighteen snogging in the hey pile. That was before I moved here to be with Dan. The memories have not yet faded and I hope they never will. He was a good dad, husband, friend, and she is a good mam, friend, and was a good wife. I can't imagine life without Dan, what would the day be like? I'm glad I don't have to imagine that. But mam does and it's making me sadder to know I can't help her in anyway. Before we know it we're both hugging beside the table while silent tears fall from our eyes.

The moment ends as loud shouting can be heard from the lounge. Quickly I rush in to see Dan glaring his teeth growling, eyes his teeth growling, eyes yellow, and standing a foot away from Rhydian who is now also standing with ink veins growing across his red face. When I shout at them as to what's going on Dan looks at me and returns back to normal, Rhydian on the other hand keeps his sight on Dan but the veins have stopped in their tracks. Mam is standing just behind me whipping her eyes from the tears whereas I don't care. This is not the time; Maddy is still lying in the same position on the sofa, except for her hand that is now dangling off the edge.

"What's going on?" I ask sternly.

"All I suggested," Dan started turning towards me, "Was for Rhydian to go get some sleep and not to worry."

Argh. Do men have any idea? Know Rhydian has turned his attention to Maddy and I can see him go straight back to normal. I understand what made him so mad. Telling a soul mate not to worry about his loved one is like telling a mother not to look after her cub. The thought is unthinkable and makes anger rise up from within. I can remember when dad told me not to worry when Dan was late to pick me up for an after wedding date years ago. I thought my head was going to explode.

"Which is stupid," Rhydian adds in an annoyed tone as I sigh, "I can't not worry. This is Maddy we're talking about here soul mate or not. I thought you understood that. She should be awake by now, how aren't you worried? I'm not leaving her, I…I… I can't," he stutters and that's when I notice his eyes begin to water up.

A small smile spreads on my lips as I very slowly approach him and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't hug me back but it doesn't matter I didn't expect him to. It was just the way he was so vulnerable and this time it was Dan who was out of line. I can feel the tears hit my top and soak my shoulder. I can't imagine how worried he is.

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Don't worry there's gonna be way more Maddian in the next chapter promise xxx**


	31. Pain

**Hi :D **

**Hope you like the last chapter :D xx**

**Just realised I got 30 followers ****THANK YOU!**

**Once again inspired by Maddy Wolf xxx**

**And to Think Believe Achieve if you thought that was a lot of Maddian then do read this ;) :D xx**

**REVIEWS please :D xxxxx**

Maddy POV

I'm running through the maze in Cornwall. The raspy voice of Grandpa can be heard running behind me. My blood pumps through me ten times as fast as normal. Excitement flows through my veins just like it does for any other five year old girl who's being chased by her grandpa through the maze in the nearby park. Until that is when pain shoots through me as I knock heads with a small blonde hair blue eyed boy who looks just slightly older than me. He stares at me in shock as both of us try to gather the little thoughts we had. We actually don't greet for long before he runs off from where he came from and then I'm being picked up and spun around by grandpa who had no idea about what had just happened. I never saw that boy again. Once we found our way out and left the maze my eyes slowly opened to reveal that what had just happened was no more than a dream.

Pain courses through me as I come to the harsh fact that it was only a dream and not a memory, Rhydian will never meet Grandpa, and Grandpa is gone. When gathering my thoughts I now remember what happened, at Bernie's, with Grandma, with Grandpa, with Rhydian, and then I ended up here. On the old sofa with a blanket over me, and I'm alone in this lightly lit room. The wooden clock on the wall above the unused, blocked fire place reads three o'clock and since its dark outside it must mean in the morning. Everyone must be in bed, but what about Granma? With Rhydian taking up the guest room where is she going to sleep? Probably in my bed for tonight, or in the den. Slowly I swing my legs round the edge and place my now bare feet on the warm carpet. I'm still in my School clothes but someone has taken my tie and shoes plus socks off. Now I'm left with my tight blue jeans and a baggy white shirt that the top buttons are undone, showing the bottom of my neck and most of my chest. Once I'm standing I can barely take two steps before Rhydian comes rushing in from the kitchen also in his school clothes. He loudly exclaims my name with a huge grin on his face before rushing over and putting his hands on my hips. Without warning I'm being lifted about two feet into the air and spun around the room while giggles leave my lips and chuckles can be heard from Rhydian. I look down at him looking up at me and see the lust within his eyes. My hair dangles down beyond my shoulders messily but I don't dare remove my hands from Rhydian's strong shoulders. I don't know how long I've been asleep but it must have been a long time and it must have seemed even longer for him, having to wait, worrying, being full of pain because of not knowing if I was ok or not. Though I couldn't will myself to wake up, I loved it too much dreaming of the elder man who left my life.

Another loud squeal leaves my system as Rhydian lowers me a little. I wrap my legs around his waist then fold my arms around his neck while he tightens his grip all the way around my waist. Our lips meet in a much needed kiss that should never end. His lips move in rhythm with mine as both our grips tighten on each other. Suddenly the whole world seems to slow as do our motions. Both of our eyes are closed and our breathes are being muffled by each-others. Not wanting to part I scrunch my fists and tighten the grip of my legs on him as he snakes his arms further around my waist. Now were both holding on to each-other to the point of pain. Only the pain of not being together would be greater. All the sadness seems to have washed away from my system and I have one certain person to thank that for. It's the same person that's face is only inches away from mine and is smiling at me showing a full set of beautiful white teeth while his eyes glow blue. I tug the hair that cascades down the side of my cheek and lands on Rhydian's cheek behind my ear and out of the way. Before our lips could meet again three people clear each of their throats behind us. Slowly I turn my head and my smile fades as I realise Rhydian and I's little moment is over. He puts me back on the ground where I straighten out my clothes and he takes a hold of my hand instead. Once I turn my attention back to the three adults I see the shock in mams eyes, the smile on Grandmas face, and the straight line of recognition on dads face that also had a hint of pain plastered on it. Out the corner of my eye I glimpse Rhydian blushing and looking down towards his feet. I sweetly apologise for waking them while Rhydian nods with a faint smile on his face, no doubt remembering what had just happened. Grandma chuckles and walks off into the kitchen out of sight.

Mam and dad tell us to go off to bed and neither of us objects. Once I'm washed and changed into my fluffy pink trousers and my Beatles top, I make my way out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. Before I could open the door to leave the bathroom I found it wasn't budging. I shook the handle many times and failed to open it. Soon there was a light snicker that only a wolfblood could be able to hear that came from the other side. I whispered Rhydian's name knowing it was him playing a trick on me. I remember when Grandpa use to play pranks on me too. Pain hits my heart hard and fast as I recall the loss of him. Soon I am able to push the door open and come face to face with Rhydian who's grinning smugly down at me. He sweetly asks if I'm ok and once I replied with a nod he mentions the fact that we needed to talk. Since I'm not likely going to get much sleep tonight I don't complain. He takes my hand placing small, light kiss on the back of it while leading me into my bedroom. Stabs of pain suddenly shoot through me as my toe hits the side of the door frame with a loud thud. Quickly Rhydian turns his head towards me and sees my expression and links the two together. He picks me up again from behind my knees this time, as if I was a baby, and carries me into my room. Once inside he puts me down on the bed then sits beside me. I remind him I can walk which seems to lighten the mood a little. He asks about my foot and I tell him it's ok. I'm so lucky to have him. I feel blessed that he's mine. I can't help but wonder if Grandma and Grandpa were like this. I can't imagine what it must be like fore her, without her soul mate, knowing he's never going to come back. I'm dreading the day there will only be one of the two of us left on this earth. I just hope it's Rhydian who goes first so that I don't out him through the pain. But it doesn't matter because we have a whole lifetime before then. It'll be ok.

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Next chapter might be a while sorry but I'm doing the best I can. Xxxxx **

**Let me know what you think :D please :D xxxxxxx**


	32. NOT A CHAPTER!

SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! 3

Hi readers that haven't given up on me :D THANK YOU xx

That's what I want to say first is THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANX! TA! I wouldn't be doing this without any of you readers. 3

I would like you to know that I AM STILL WRITING THIS STORY! I know I have not updated in a while but there have been reasons. If you would like to know those reasons then do continue reading, but if all you wanted to know was is there another chapter? Then YES! There is and it will be posted SOON I promise. I know I'm asking a lot for you all to wait because by now you're probably forgetting the whole story. And with wolfblood that has now ended it must be hard to keep up with the whole thing. IM SORRY BUT THERE WILL BE MORE! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those who wish to know the reasons as to why, they are:

I was trying to read my whole story from the beginning and it being 31 chapters, it actually took me longer than I thought. Sorry about that xx

I also had test week in my school that did end and I eventually got to write a chapter but now it's essay week and all the teachers are asking for pages and pages of writing. I still haven't written my English one which she said I could ask help for from anyone. And it is asking too much of those who read this but if you wanna be creative. You got any stories of jealousy? If so please do PM though I don't expect anyone too.

I don't think I'm the only one when saying I do miss wolfblood episodes. And I also don't think I'm the only one when saying I'm losing inspiration because I'm no longer watching it. But don't worry I'm thinking of watching all the seasons all over again. What do you think?

IM SORRY! 3

Now there are no more reasons I can tell you. But I have just realised that every reason above begins with the letter 'I' now if you think that everyone around the world begun every sentence of theirs with the letter 'I' then what would become of the human race? There for I'm now apologising for doing so xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx sorry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I do get hate for anything above then I'm Sorry to those who I have upset ! truly I am xxx

Now I shall get on with my chapters. One should be updated later on this week I PROMISE YOU xxxxxx

SORRY

SORI

SOZ

THANK YOU

THANKS

THANX

THX

TA

From the writer of Maddian! Wild love and places they'd rather be.


	33. Alright

**Hi :D **

**Firstly I cannot tell you how thankful I am for all the support. Latterly can't fit it all into words therefore I'm gonna put into one. Thanks! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I shall answer to your requests soon enough it's just I had already written this one yesterday and today before reading the reviews. :D thanks for writing them by the way! :D**

**Hope you enjoy and once again sorry it's so late I'll try my best but you might have to wait a week between each chapter now SORRY! Xxx**

**Btw: may be some speech in this sorry!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Maddy POV.

"Maddy, wake up pet," Mam whispers into my ear.

My eyes slowly open to be met with the back of Rhydians head that is covered with his golden short hair which is reflecting the sun light coming from the open curtains. My eyes drift away from him to glance at the clock on the other side of the room on my desk. It's half past seven! I can already feel the no moon day which is tomorrow; start to creep up on me. At least it's Friday today and I'll get a lay in tomorrow. I heard the click of the door to indicate mam had left my bedroom. Therefore I carefully reach over and peck a light kiss on Rhydians neck, behind his ear. God knows what she was thinking, finding him in here, with me, fast asleep. I'm glad he was here though, especially after everything. He loudly groans and turns under the covers to face me scrunching his face when the sunlight beams hit it. Eventually he sleepily opens his eyes and reveals a tired, sad smile. I make sure to mention that we have school and have to get up, but the only reply I get is deeper grunting.

"You alright?" his voice suddenly whispers before his lips meet my cheek quickly.

I nod in response, but it's obvious he isn't convinced. I still can't believe Gramps is gone, though at least I know he's alright. At least I know he's not suffering. At least I don't have to worry about what to get him for his birthday next month. These should all bring relief but instead they bring grief. Suddenly I hear Rhydian say 'I know,' and he tucks his chin on my shoulder in between my neck and collar bone. Then he wraps a strong arm over my waist and sighs a very deep sigh. But how does he know? He has no idea from what I know! He can't just pretend that it's ok, that I'll just get over it. Then I decide to say this out loud. It comes out like verbal diarrhoea. I shout, scream, and blast every single piece on 'how he could know what I feel.' I manage to tell him he has no right saying he knows I ask what he thinks he's doing pretending and lying to me. Before I knew it all the hate and anger I had within me, from gramps dying, to this stupid English project I haven't done. It all came out when I sat up in my bed and screamed at Rhydian. I can't take it anymore!

His hand drops straight down onto the sheet covered mattress as I stand up and quickly make my way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I make my way to the sink and clean myself up before putting my school clothes on that were hanging tidily on the radiator in the bathroom. Once finished I make my way out of the bathroom and back into my room. I can't say I'm pleased to see that the bed is now empty, but I'm still a bit mad. All of a sudden there's a faint knock coming from down the corridor, outside my bedroom door. I decide to tap into my wolf sense to hear exactly what's going on next door.

"Rhydian pet," Mams soft tone says.

"It's ok, I know, she's been through a lot," he tells her in a sad tone before sighing.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah," he starts in a low tone, "It's just, I do know. I mean she's right I don't know what she's going through, but I know how she feels. Because I can feel it too. It's like in the very pit of my stomach."

"I know pet, but that is just because you're soul mates. You and Maddy are now linked, she just doesn't know."

Oh no! I was wrong! So, so, so wrong! I said all of that to Rhydian all because I was mad about Gramps. And now I could have just lost him. I hope he's alright. He has to know I was wrong, that I didn't mean it, any of it. Quickly, I run straight through my bedroom door and into his room, swinging the door open. My heart is beating and I can sense him pick it up and stare right at me. Surprisingly he opens his arms and I ignore mam and just run straight into his embrace. Leaping onto him, we fall back against the bed and giggle.

"I'm so sorry Rhydian!" I announce still on top of him, "I know I'm probably freaking you out, crying one moment and shouting at you the next. But I'm so sorry! I was just mad and I heard what mam said. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "As long as you're alright?"

"I'm ok."

Mam suddenly let out a giggle and left. I could feel the heat quickly rush to my cheeks and a smile crept onto Rhydians face. I stood up and off of him then helped him up by extending my hand. He gratefully took it and stood up, our lips met in a soft, heart-warming kiss. His hands fell onto my vest covered hips and mine latch onto the back of his strong neck. We stood there for a while until I realised we still had to get ready for school. I wasn't going to enjoy it. But at least we're all alright.

**Boring! I know I'm sorry next should be better I promise xxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for being so kind and waiting for me. Xxxxxxx**

**Thank you for leaving your reviews xxxxxx**

As always there will be more soon xxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Now

**Hi :D**

**I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Well most of you. :D**

**To the guest review that said 'Ignore the rude reviews. This story is great and I can't wait to read what you have Maddy and Rhydian do next.' THANK YOU! but please do not worry it's ok. I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I'm sorry Michelle if you didn't like my ideas. But I'm glad that you enjoyed it dear guest! :D as long as someone does :D thank you. xxx**

**And thank you to everyone else that have left their amazingly supportive reviews. They've been a lot of help. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

**Thank you Maddy wolf. Thank you ****kealani.v****. Thank you Darkfire Galaxy. Thank you 1 fan. Thank you ****kiaraXkovu****. Thank you chloe. Thank you everyone else I have not yet mentioned! Wow this story has over 100 reviews! Thank you all! THANK YOU xx**

**Sorry this took so long to write, and get to, but I hope you will enjoy. And if you are reading then thank you for not giving up on me. Xxx**

Rhydian POV

Great, we're at school already, signalizing that Maddy and I's time alone together has ended. Tomorrow is definitely a no moon day, I can feel it. My brain feels loose in my skull, my eyelids are ten times heavier, and every limb of mine is starting to burn with every passing minute. The only thing keeping me going is her, holding my hand delicately, grinning towards me and filling me with a sense of love, hope, and joy. I missed that smile, with everything that's happened I don't get to see it nearly enough. Once we enter the school building I feel Maddy tense up, neither of us have done our English projects. Considering everything it wasn't exactly on top of our list. Being a wolfblood although amazingly exhilarating, did have its down sides. Once we reach our lockers I watch as Maddy fumbles and looks inside for all of her stuff that's needed. Suddenly breath is projected in the back of my neck and it flows down the back of my shoulders. A squeaky whisper is played extremely close to my ear, though not too loud so that I hear the deep rumbled laugh coming for further behind. The chanted words come clear 'take a picture it will last longer Rhydian, even though you two do live together now.' Just then Maddy slams her locker closed and looks at the two of us. Shannon leaps from my side in a massive roar of laughter. Tom is nearly breath less as he joins Shannon and carefully places his hand on her hip.

Personally, I can't even be bothered to come up with some sarcastic comment. That is what no moon days do to you I'm afraid. Maddy on the other hand snaps, like a log in the burning flames of a fire. Her words like venom from a snake as she hisses 'why don't you two go make out in the dark room?' both of them instantly stop their loud shouts of laughter as Maddy's and I's start. Her giggle is enchanted. You never get tired of hearing; you only do hear it after she instinctively does something without thinking. But she does these things and it brightens the moment. Living in the now. This is exactly what I haven't been doing for the past twenty minutes. Because all of a weird sudden it's time for English drama, and registration came and went and i pick up Mad's heartbeat. Just as I thought, thumbing loud and fast. She never usually forgets her homework, only this time it's ten times worse because we are being graded on this too. Although this is all very important, the only thing I want to do is crawl back into bed beside Mads and sleep till Sunday when the no moon day would have wearied off. Unfortunately, now living with Emma and Dan, getting time off school is proving to be difficult. Though I do understand why, but missing one no moon day eve should be ok. Just not for them.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that Maddy's words were nearly missed by me. Luckily I captured 'do about English project?' that's when it dawned on me. Having just been thinking to myself about living in the now, that's what I should base it on. I feel strongly about people living in the now, seizing the moment, never looking too far ahead in life. Plus the fact that I haven't actually prepared anything on paper should help sell the subject even more. Obviously when suggesting it to Mad's all I got as a response was a short laugh and then a unsatisfying shrug of her shoulders along with a tired huff. I know that the no moon day that is coming up isn't just affecting me. She does try and assure me that she'll think of something and tells me she isn't that worried about it, but her heartbeat tells me the opposite. The amusing thing is that fact that she knows that I can pick it up yet insist on trying to make me not worry. This is totally ridiculous. I will forever worry about her; she is like my other half, the air I breathe, my soul mate. If anything was to happen to her I don't know what I'd do. I'm just not going to think like that. We're here, together for now.

It's a painfully slow act, waiting for people to present their projects. It appears to be harder when all I keep hearing bursting through my ears and sailing through my head is Maddy's heartbeat. Still beating loud and fast. It is so loud I barely hear my name being called out by Miss. Without thinking I leap to my feet let out a sleep coated sigh and make my way to the stage in the hall.

"If you have actually prepared anything, go ahead," Miss states as nearly everyone tries to stop their laughter. Maybe Maddy always brought her homework in on time, but I sure didn't.

"Well, no I don't have anything on paper that is to present, not even a power point. But that's all part of my project. The thing I feel strongly about is people living in the now. People seizing the moment. Most of us remember coming up from nursery to primary school. Then there was the leap from primary school to secondary school. Now, coming up there is that jump we must take from secondary school to collages. Now most of us are hoping to then fly off to a university. The problem is that we are all, constantly aiming for something. Always trying to move forward in each of our individual lives. But what happens when you reach the point where you have done it all, and then you have to work for the rest of your life until you retire. What's the point? You all will be working so hard in your life to reach something. Only by the time you've reached a goal you won't live it, you'll be trying to reach another one. My point is, I personally hate it when people are always living for somewhere where they are not. What's the point? Once you reach the future, the goal, you're not living there because you already moved on! Then what? Death. There is always a ladder you want to climb, but why? You are all being fooled because you're constantly living for what you're not. Although it can be useful to look ahead, but not too far! Otherwise you will be on your death bed and realise that you never truly lived, yet why? Because you weren't living fully. You weren't living in the now. You weren't spontaneous enough. There is absolutely no point in planning a big future if when it comes, you won't be there! Because then you'll be too busy planning even further ahead. Therefore the thing I really do feel strongly about is now. I feel that now is the best thing on this earth, though it is not noticed nearly enough. Any questions?" I finish.

Unfortunately Miss raises her hand. I am very doubtful of what this question may be but I have no choice but to nod my head in her direction.

"Mr Morris," she starts, "It is all very well, living in the now and so on. But what is the now? What is your life right now? What's important enough to make you not worry about the future? What is your now?"

I froze.

**Hah! Sorry it's a cliff hanger and after I made you wait. SORRY! XXX**

**But it'll be worth it trust me. Christmas is coming up now but I will do my very best to finish this. **

**I'm sorry I made you al wait a long time xxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	35. Fight

**Hi :D x**

**Really hope you all enjoyed my last chapter sorry it took so long to write. **

**Luckily for some, this didn't :D thank you for the reviews again readers xxx**

**I would especially like to thank the guest that wrote: '****can you please write more so me and all the other people that are reading it can finish the story!' I'm not sure if that means you want another chapter or the whole thing needs to come to an end. But either way I thank you because you made me finish this with your encouragement. Thanks xxxxx**

**Also hope I answered your question correctly Lucky **** xxx**

**ENJOY! R&R Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Shannon POV

I sat and started as my mouth hung open wide, mostly in shock. Though my eyes went even wider as I stared and burrowed my eyes into the face of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that stood slumped on the stage up front. Luckily Maddy, Tom, and I were at the front row so it wasn't that far away really. Rhydian had just finished his presentation, a very confusingly worded, yet true meaningful presentation. I haven't a single clue what inspired him, though the passion was weirdly noticeable in his hand gestures and eyes. He seems to be absolutely speechless at Miss' question, though so am I; thank goodness it wasn't aimed at me. Then again I didn't fully understand his presentation. All I can expect him to do now is fight for an answer.

To my surprise he suddenly grins a little and then looks to his feet. I could see the weight lift off is shoulders from the question as he very, very, hesitantly as if he was fighting the urge to walk off the front of the stage. Still looking down at his feet in motion, he kept the grin on his face until he came to a stop opposite me. This was also right in front of my best friend. He extends his hand out to her and she shakily reaches out to take it. Rhydian pulled Maddy out of her seat and practically dragged her up on stage, where she turned her red cheeked face and looked down at their linked hands. This way her hair was covering both sides of her face, I remember her doing that in primary school when she had to take part in the Christmas plays.

Suddenly Rhydians voice booms out, strongly, and directly at Miss, though his grin only gets bigger. "This is my now," he said while lifting their linked hands to show everyone, "There is nothing else, just Maddy Smith."

At the sound of her name she looks straight up, craning her neck since Rhydian's way taller and smiles at him. He looks down at the exact same time and smiles too; therefore they both show off their dimples. This is weird because I never remember Maddy having dimples. Must be because her face slimmed down a lot, as did she after Rhydian ran away. By now the three k's are in awe and gasping, sighing, and in total frustration. Jimmy's sniggering to two of his mates, while the rest of the glass room sit there with blank expressions and just glancing between Maddy and Rhydian. Tom and I on the other hand are nearly jumping out of our seats with joy for out two best friends. So much that Tom slips his own hand onto my tight covered thigh and smiles at me. Here go the butterflies. Unfortunately I don't really get enough time to calm myself before Rhydian comes up with and with more.

"When I'm with Maddy I never have to worry about anything, which includes the future. She's something I'll fight for no matter what."

"Well," Miss replied worriedly, "That's a very brave and mature response. I'm afraid we have run out of time, you may go now you two. And all you lot."

We all gathered our things and head off to science. I am more than looking forward to it. Today we'll be starting a new unit. Can't wait! Obviously I am practically he only one that is excited about it, but who cares? Nearly nothing is going to change my opinion about it. Once settled in our usual seats: Maddy and Rhydian, Tom and I, and the register were done we were confronted with a question from Miss.

"What is the most important thing to do with biology?"

My hand shot up as I remember being told this once. Well, actually I read it off the internet as a quote by some guy. Once she questioned me I gave my answer of nature. Not to my surprise she praised me and gave me a nod to signal my answer was correct. Suddenly a low pitched voice came from behind. Instantly I recognised it as Rhydians before I'd even turned around to check.

"Actually Miss, I think you'll find its humans!"

"And what," Miss fought, "Makes you think that?"

"Well," Rhydian started, "Without humans biology its self wouldn't have been invented. Therefore in fact the most important thing ever is us humans."

"Yes but we all started somewhere, with the sun, space, earth, they're all connected to nature."

"Maybe," he answered, "but without humans discovering them and investigation these things we wouldn't be able to study them today."

I eventually get fed up and turn to him and mouth 'stop the fight'. Obviously he decides to take no notice and continues to wait for Miss' response. "Yes but a part of nature is flowers, now the flowers need the suns light to grow in order for us to study it-"

Rhydian interrupts her and carries on his fight by mentioning; "Yes but without humans, with our eyes and our ways of communicating we wouldn't know that. Our eyes are the source of all light, if we had no eyes then the sun wouldn't even be light, meaning it wouldn't be helping nature at all. We evoke light out of the universe. We are the ones that create things."

"Like what Mr Morris? What do we create?" Miss asked. She looks very angry and fed up.

From the corner of my eye I see Rhydian smile at Maddy and say; "Love, light, darkness."

"I will not fight with you any more Rhydian!" Miss finally loses it, "Get out of this classroom now!"

I turn to see Maddys smile fade into a frown and Rhydian look at her with worried eyes. Then he's gone and we can finally get on with my favourite lesson of the day.

**Sorry there wasn't a lot of Maddian in this one :/ xxxxxxxxx**

**If you want another chapter I can put more in. but I am starting to struggle a little. **

**HAS ANYONE GOT ANYTHING CUTE YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN BETWEEN MADDY AND RHYDIAN? xxxxxxxxxx (I'm open to all ideas rated t) :D**

**Thank you for reading :D :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	36. Find

**Hi :D **

**Firstly I wish to tell all thank you very much for your inspiration, encouragement, and ideas you have shared with me in your reviews. Have made a document full of them therefore the next five chapters are planned and I promise you I will write them ASAP. :D xxxxxxx **

**Thank you to Sophi, your idea is wonderful and shall come eventually. Thank you! x **

**Thank you to kiaraxkovu, it is a wonderful idea to bring in the soul mates thing but unfortunately they do already know, but that doesn't mean to say they truly understand ;) thank you! x **

**Thank you to the guest that suggested Maddy's ancestors, they will be coming shortly. Thank you! x**

**Thank you to reader, I have something a little different I'm afraid, sorry. But it shall be similar. Thank you! x**

**Thank you to solenn, you're a genius! Thanks I will do something along these lines do not fear because you're not the only one to suggest it ( thank you to those too.) btw your English is very good, and extremely good to be able to read my fanfic with it being in English and all. Thank you! x**

**Thank you to Maddy Wolf who did contact me. Heck SHE PRACTICALLY WROTE THIS! Maddy wolf helped me with all of this. She gave me the idea and how to set it. She told me everything to do with it. All credits definitely go to her. **

**Now with a little help, I realise that it doesn't matter whether you write it in capital letters, put a million exclamation marks after it, write it more than once, or even spell it out. Because no matter what it will never be enough to tell you all how thankful I am. And sorry for this taking so long to reach the actual story. I shall shut up here you go, enjoy xxx**

Maddy POV

I can't breathe. Something is wrong. Rhydian was sent out and suddenly my chest has tightened, it was normal though. But this is different, this is nearly unbearable. My head is spinning, my heart pounding in my ears, breath's becoming frantically rigid, nothing will focus. I'm now looking down at my hands under the desk panting as the ink veins slowly appear through my blurry vision. What's going on? I see Shan and Tom from the corner of my eye exchange worried glances while my wolf continues to rise. I have no idea what to do, break isn't for another fifteen minutes and I'm about to wolf out. To make things worse Miss addresses me and asks a question, though I can't even hear it properly between my heart beat, yet alone answer it. Usually I have Rhydian to look out for me but he's not here and I can't pick up his heart beat or hear him. Where the hell is he? I slide my stool backwards along the hardwood floor to get room and hopefully access more air. It was as if that would help me find more air, but nothing. Shan and Tom are now by my side and they make sure no one sees my hands. Luckily my neck is covered by my straight, straw like hair that flows all the way down to my elbows now. Miss has come to hover behind me, examining me her eyes only. I know what's causing this, and I have to find him. After a long gasp I look Shannon straight in the eye and whisper so quietly that even a wolfblood couldn't hear 'Rhydian.' Fortunately she managed to read my mouth and it doesn't take long for a genius like her to put two and two together.

"She just needs some air," Shan says to Miss. All of a sudden I am being dragged up by my arms and rushed out through the class door, slamming it behind us. My left arm is around Tom's neck and my right around Shan's. My feet trip and tumble as we quickly make our way down the long hallway, past the lockers, and out the double doors that lead to the front yard. We struggle our way to the bench closest to the football pitch while I continue to gasp for much needed air. My veins fade and my chest loosens, but only the slightest. I'm still heaving while my friends watch me place a hand over my chest in hope to calm myself. Obviously it doesn't work and tears make their way to my eyes, a few escaping to roll down my cold cheeks.

I have to find Rhydian, I have to find Rhydian, I have to find Rhydian. That's all I can think about. He wasn't waiting outside the class, and there was no sign of him being with the principle when we vaguely passed. I'm struggling to smell him out here as well due to the suffocation I'm going through. Tom stands beside the bench and in front of me with worry filling his eyes. Shan's hand rubs up and down my back in attempt to settle me but all it does is bring back memories from times Rhydian would do the same. This is then a reminder that I have not yet succeeded to find him. Though suddenly my chest completely relaxes as I shoot my head up and focus my tear blurred vision across the field. There was a moving figure that yelped my name, coming at me quickly sprinting. As it came closer I was able to see the determined blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair. Rhydian! I stood up and walked to where the grey met the stalks of green, still panting and grasping for air. My hands flew to my face in order to wipe away the tears and make sure I wasn't imagining things. But I wasn't. It turns out that although I wasn't able to find him, but he did manage to find me. The closer he got the more sorrowful his face looked. Dry tear marks scarred his pink cheeks all the way down to his plumb lips. The blue of his eyes stood out against the baby pink that covered what use to be the white part of his eye balls. His eyelashes clung together and made him look cuter than ever, but I failed to find joy within it considering what these things meant. He stopped just in front of me, inches away from my face. Although my chest had gone back to normal, my breathing was still quick and tears still involuntarily sprung from my eyes. Only now my heart beat was quiet and my hearing went back to normal.

My hands both found his chest and slowly moved up to his shoulders sliding across the white, silky school shirt, and then around his neck. Only his stayed by his sides as he captured his breath from the sprint he had just done. I begin to try and breathe through my nose and gather the will to speak. In which time I hear Tom and Shan come up behind me, but neither Rhydian's nor my gaze turns. His eyes remain locked on mine and mine remain locked on his. A spark flickered inside of my stomach and I almost felt sick. What just happened, whether it was the bond mam and dad warned us about, or just a simple panic attack? It seems to have drained my system.

"Where did you go?!" I blurted out, "What happened? Are you ok?"

He slightly smiled but it was a sad smile. Not the one that I usually see.

"I'm sorry Maddy."

And that was it. His face turned away from mine looking down at the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he cried softly.

"Whatever for Rhydian?" I asked softly, still holding onto him.

"The look you gave me when I got sent out, it was like I disappointed you. I thought I'd upset you. The thought of losing you because of it came to mind and I could barely breathe. That's why I ran, just to get away. Then I saw you out here in the same condition I was in and I knew… it… it... was my entire fault. " he barely whispered the last part and my insides melted.

It was as if then and there every muscle in my being just relaxed, my heart beat went back to normal. Although we were both panting I tilted my head to catch his gaze, which was easy considering I'm rather shorter than him, then our lips fused together in a hard kiss. His hands slowly raised to either side of my face and he pulled me nearer to deepen the kiss. I moved my head to the side a little and returned the favour of deepening it. With my eyes closed all I could see were flashing lights that danced and went from pink to purple, then purple to blue, then blue to green. Both our emotions were being spilled into this one passionate kiss. Eventually the lack of air got to us and we part, only to rest our foreheads on each other's. Light, little noises of giggling can be heard from behind me and I turn to see both my best friends looking at Rhydian and me with tears in their eyes. Huge smiles are plastered on each of their faces as then grin at the two of us then at each other before sharing their own little peck on each other's lips. It's nowhere near as passionate as ours and it only last two seconds at the most. But somehow it seems to make me very happy. We make our way back to the bench to take a seat for a moment. Considering none of us are really ready to go back into any classroom yet. We sit on the table and rest our feet on the seat. I snuggle up to Rhydian's chest and Shan sits next to me, joined at the hand by Tom. Together we sit in a silence looking at one another until Rhydian speaks up.

"I'm sorry, and I love you Mads. But if you're angry at me then…"

"Stop right there Rhydian," I reply sharply cutting him off, "there is no way I could be angry with you. And there's less chance of you ever disappointing me or even upsetting me. Yes, you nearly crushed all my insides when I thought I'd lost you, but you came back and now I love you even more."

A wide smile creeps onto his face and I see Shan and Tom stare in awe and whisper cute to each other. They probably haven't got use to the fact that the both of us can hear them. He places a light kiss on my forehead.

"I know I should have told you before," he adds still gazing into my eyes. "But I had a dream the other night, about how we only get one life and it woke me up right after two in the morning. I stayed awake and stared at you so I wouldn't lose my mind. If we got nothing we got us, that means nothing can get in our way. And today I thought I had lost all of that. So if we're only here once I wanna live with you because you've got something I need. In this world full of people there's one loving me, and that's you."

"And us!" Shan adds cheerfully.

She shares another kiss on the lips with Tom as Rhydian and I say 'cute' loud enough for them to hear. We did it in the same way and tone as they did which meant they understood we heard them. Then we all chuckled happily before Rhydian surprises me and put his hand in linked with mine and kiss me carefully on the lips. Tom and Shan repeat 'cue' again and I feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Yes she is," Rhydian spoke right after we part.

A deeper blush created on my cheeks and Shan patted me on the back laughing and whooping. 

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**This chapter was 700 words longer than some of the others because I may not be able to upload any chapters soon. But I will do my best. I just have so much to write thanks to all of your lovely suggestions! Xx :D**

**Like I said before that was mostly written by Maddy Wolf, she gave me the whole idea and the ideas for the next chapter too, so do thank her also. :D xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If anyone has any ideas how I could improve my writing please do PM or REVIEW! Thank you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :D :D :D :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
